Le Cycle de l' Eliacube
by The Idle Raspberry
Summary: Après six mois de séparation suite à leur dernière bataille sur l'île des Griffes Pourpres, Yugo, Adamaï, Tristepin, Evangelyne, Amalia et Ruel sont rappelés au pays Sadida par d'étranges messages...
1. Ch 1: Retrouvailles

Voilààà, ma première fanfiction Wakfu! J'espère que ça plaira à certains, les reviews sont les bienvenues... Je sais que je peux toujours m'améliorer!

If some of you are desperately wanting an English translation, just ask me in a review, I'll do it.

**WAKFU et tout ce qui y touche ne m'appartient pas**, alors pas de commentaires vaseux, merci.

* * *

><p>Les plaines Sadida.<p>

Sans doute l'endroit le plus calme dans le monde des Douze.

Ou peut-être pas.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

BAM !

Des mottes de terres se soulevèrent par dizaines à l'endroit où le projectile lancé à pleine allure venait de s'écraser. Puis le silence retomba sur la prairie verdoyante. La petite forme recroquevillée dans le mini-cratère que sa chute avait formé poussa un gémissement.

-Yugo ! YUGOOO !

Un deuxième projectile sortit de l'ombre des arbres, néanmoins cette fois de manière plus contrôlée que le précédent, et fila vers le trou dans l'herbe.

-Yugo, hé, frangin, réponds-moi !

Un petit dragon au corps blanc nacré ponctué d'écailles d'un bleu soutenu atterrit auprès de la silhouette gémissante. Il avança l'une de ses pattes avant, et effleura l'épaule de son frère. Ce dernier gémit, et releva la tête. Deux grands yeux noirs, une tignasse de cheveux blonds foncés qui partaient dans tous les sens, et deux sortes d'ailes lumineuses d'un bleu électrique qui perçaient des deux côtés de sa tête. Le dénommé Yugo fronça son nez en trompette, et grimaça en direction du dragonnet. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

-HAHAHA ! Toujours aussi nul, frérot !

-La ferme, Adamaï.

-Hé, tout doux, c'est pas ma faute si tu gères toujours pas la contrôle de tes… Ailes.

-Vas-y, moque-toi. Je suis pas entraîné, c'est tout.

Le jeune garçon se redressa péniblement. Il portait une tunique courte orangée, un short bleu, et tenait a la main un grand chapeau de la même couleur. Il remit celui-ci sur son crâne, et épousseta ses cuisses.

-De toutes façons, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Les autres vont pas tarder, et j'te rappelle qu'ils ne savent toujours pas ce que je cache sous mon chapeau. Ca va leur faire un choc quand je vais leur dire, hein Ad' ?

Le dragonnet haussa les épaules, et se laissa tomber aux côtés de son frère Eliatrope. Tout en entortillant un brin d'herbe dans ses doigts, ce dernier lui demanda d'une petite voix :

-Tu… Tu penses qu'ils auront changé, dis ?

-J'en sais rien, Yugo. Sûrement. Ca va faire six mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

-Six mois…

Yugo souffla doucement, et leva les yeux vers le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Six mois. Six mois qu'il avait rencontré son peuple disparu, et qu'il avait dû les quitter presque aussitôt pour rejoindre ses amis, non sans avoir ré-emprisonné le traître Qilby, chose qui venait encore hanter les nuits du petit Eliatrope. Six mois qu'Amalia, Evangelyne, Tristepin, Ruel et lui avaient été séparés. Le garçon sentit le rouge de l'excitation lui monter aux joues : il avait tant attendu ce moment… Adamaï remarqua l'air béat de son frère, et lui lança un coup dans les côtes en ajoutant d'un air railleur :

-Ayé, le p'tit Yugo est en période sentimentale ! M'étonnerais pas que tu fondes en larmes quand ils arriveront, tiens.

-Jaloux.

Adamaï ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, quand soudain, des voix leurs parvinrent, plutôt brouillées, depuis l'ombre des arbres. Yugo se mit debout instantanément, et fit un pas hésitant en avant. Les voix se rapprochaient, et il distinguait clairement celle éraillée d'un vieil homme, et l'autre plutôt haut-perchée et râleuse d'une fille. Deux silhouettes se détachèrent du bosquet d'arbres.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Ruel, tu aurais au moins pût mettre d'autre vêtements que ceux-ci ! Je me demande même si tu te changes, parfois !

-Amalia, je ne suis pas une princesse, MOI. J'ai pas que ça à faire, de me choisir des habits.

-M'enfin quand même…

-YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Yugo se rua sur la jeune princesse Sadida, qui sortait à peine du sentier dont elle venait, et la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Une larme roula sur sa joue, provoquant un petit rire chez son frère, qui arrivait en courant derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, hein Yugo ? Une vraie madeleine !

Le garçon ne releva même pas, et se serra plus fort contre Amalia. En levant la tête, il s'aperçut que son amie aussi avait laissé couler quelques larmes, qui perlaient sur ses joues brunes comme des gouttes de pluie. Derrière elle, Ruel, le meilleur ami du père adoptif de Yugo, tapotait avec affection la tête d'Adamaï, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Le garçon finit par relâcher Amalia, qui renifla, et lui adressa un regard rempli de bienveillance. Si le vieux Ruel ne faisait aucun effort pour soigner son apparence, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la jeune princesse : sa tignasse verte d'ordinaire en bataille était impeccablement tressée, et son habituel ensemble chemisier blanc/short vert avait été troqué contre une jolie robe de couleur pourpre, sans doute obtenue avec des pétales de rose. De plus, Amalia rayonnait, expression rare sur son joli visage de Sadida d'ordinaire boudeur.

-Ca te va bien, le sourire, Amalia !

-Tais-toi petit morveux, lui sourit la jeune fille en lui tirant doucement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

-Morveux, morveux, on n'a qu'un an de différence !

-Mouais… En attendant, moi, j'ai fêté mes quinze ans le mois dernier. Toi, tu n'en auras quatorze que dans deux semaines, petit Yugo.

-En parlant de Yugo, viens dire bonjour a ton vieux Ruel, espèce de garnement !

Le garçon se détourna d'Amalia, et se jeta dans les bras du vieil Enutrof. Le meilleur ami de sont père lui ébouriffa le peu de cheveux qui dépassaient de son bonnet, et le prit par les épaules pour mieux le regarder.

-Bon ! T'as pas trop changé… Peut-être pris un peu de muscles, ça te fera pas de mal, en plus…

-Beaucoup de muscles, tu veux dire !

-Mouais… Ca passe, sourit le vieillard. Tu me rappelle moi quand j'avais ton âge.

Adamaï s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Heu… Je veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais il en manque deux à l'appel, là.

-Tu m'étonnes, ils doivent être fourrés ensemble, pour sûr ! railla Amalia.

-D'ailleurs, vous avez eu des nouvelles d'eux, depuis le temps ? demanda Yugo.

-Non… Les seules nouvelles du monde extérieures que j'ai eues, c'est ton message pour mon anniversaire -merci d'ailleurs- et une visite éclair d'Eva il y a cinq mois, quand elle a décidé de ne plus faire office de garde du corps. J'étais d'accord, évidemment, elle partait avec l'autre taré pour faire un break dans sa vie mouvementée… Elle en avait bien besoin. Comme nous tous, d'ailleurs, expliqua la princesse Sadida en lissant sa robe.

-Sans compter que c'est elle qui s'est pris la balle de Smisse destinée à sa sœur, Cléophée, dans la grotte, la dernière fois.

Personne ne rajouta quoi que ce soit. Tous les esprits étaient tournés vers la dernière bataille à laquelle ils avaient participé, Yugo dans un monde parallèle, les autres dans le leur. Le plus affecté en restait par ailleurs le jeune Eliatrope, qui était quotidiennement frustré d'avoir dû laisser ses frères dans leur monde, sous la garde du dragon Balthazar. Même si ce dernier prenait grand soin d'eux, ils manquaient à Yugo. Adamaï rompit une fois de plus le silence avec un raclement de gorge.

-Un sirop, peut-être, Ad' ?

-Très drôle. Je crois que j'ai entendu un truc.

Le petit groupe se tut. En effet, des bruits de pas feutrés et d'autres plus lourds se faisaient entendre, à l'opposé du sentier par lequel Amalia et Ruel étaient arrivés. Les quatre amis convergèrent vers l'autre extrémité de la petite prairie, et tendirent l'oreille.

-Je te jure, si on est en retard, je te tue.

-Mais… Eva, sans rire, je croyais vraiment qu'il avait dit la deuxième prairie en partant du palais, hein…

-Eh ben la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui lirais les messages d'instructions de Yugo, d'accord ? On va bien voir si c'est dans celle là, y'avait personne dans la deuxième… Et c'est dans celui ci qu'il y a ta statue, ce serait logique qu'il y ait aussi Yugo…

-HEY, LE IOP ! T'ES VRAIMENT UNE TRUFFE ! hurla Adamaï en éclatant de rie.

Les bruits de pas s'accélérèrent, et deux jeune gens sortirent à toute allure du bosquet. La première, une jeune Crâ aux traits fins, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds clair sauta sur la princesse Sadida, et l'enlaça en riant. Le second, un Iop à la peau mate et aux cheveux roux flamboyants, courut vers Yugo, Ruel et Adamaï, et les serra avec force dans ses bras. Quand tous se détachèrent les uns des autres, un éclat de rire général parcourut l'assistance.

-Ca fait bizarre… Et plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama le jeune Iop en allant enlacer Amalia.

-Evangelyne, t'as l'air en pleine forme ! marmonna Yugo, la tête enfouie dans la tunique de l'archère tant il la serrait fort.

-Faut croire que les vacances, ça fait du bien… Mais tu m'as manqué, Yugo, sourit Eva en caressant doucement la tête du petit Eliatrope.

-Ahhhh, Pinpin, ta cervelle de Iop m'avait manqué, rigola la jeune princesse Sadida en tapotant le sommet du crâne du rouquin.

-On a toujours besoin d'un petit crétin chez soi, lui répondit sagement ce dernier en relâchant son étreinte.

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Tristepin était plutôt grand, possédait deux grands yeux gris taupe, qui lui donnait un air sempiternellement ahuri, et était vêtu d'un pantalon de lin gris foncé et d'une cape frappée aux armoiries des Iops. A sa hanche se balançait son épée maudite par l'esprit du Shushu Rubilax, son fidèle compagnon depuis plusieurs années. Evangelyne, de son côté, portait un haut noir sans manches près du corps, un short de la même couleur et des grandes bottes en cuir brun clair. Ses yeux verts en amande resplendissaient au soleil des plaines Sadida, et la sagesse qu'on lisait dedans lui donnait plus que ses dix-huit ans. Son fidèle arc Crâ pendait en bandoulière dans son dos, rutilant tant elle en prenait soin. Yugo contempla ses amis avec un air béat : ils y étaient ! La confrérie du Tofu était enfin réunie ! Les jolis yeux émeraude d'Eva vinrent rencontrer les siens.

-Bon… C'est bien joli tout ça, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as envoyé ce message de rassemblement, Yugo ?

-C'est pas que t'as interrompu nos vacances, mais bon…

-Quel message ?

Deux paires d'yeux inquisiteurs se tournèrent vers le petit Eliatrope.

-Ben… Le message qu'on a reçu, avec Eva, commença Tristepin en se grattant le crâne.

-Un message signé Yugo. Avec l'itinéraire jusqu'ici, et une précision de l'urgence de nos retrouvailles, ajouta Evangelyne.

-Mais… Mais j'ai jamais envoyé de message ! Je savais même pas où vous étiez passés !

-Ouais, nous c'est Az qui nous a ramené un message anonyme hier, disant que Yugo retrouverait ses amis ici, aujourd'hui, précisa Adamaï en fronçant les sourcils.

Le petit Tofu de Yugo sortit de la poche de celui-ci en entendant son nom. Il jeta un regard endormi à l'assistance, puis poussa un petit cri, et fila se percher sur l'épaule d'Amalia, qui lui effleura la tête en rigolant. La jeune Sadida se retourna vers ses amis :

-Pour ma part, c'est Joris qui m'a prévenue. C'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence.

-Et moi, j'ai reçu une lettre signée du roi Sadida qui me prévenait que mes compagnons m'attendraient ici même, aujourd'hui, puis en venant, je suis tombé sur Amalia, termina Ruel.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le petit groupe. Le cœur de Yugo se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Ca sentait le piège.

A plein nez.

Un buisson bougea.

Evangelyne se plaça devant Amalia, et sortit son arc Crâ.

-Eva, tu n'es plus mon garde du corps, je sais me défendre.

-Pardon, lui sourit la jeune fille. Vieux réflexe.

Tristepin dégaina son épée en poussant des petits cris de joie à l'idée du combat qui allait se dérouler, Ruel tendit sa grande hache Enutrof, Adamaï sortit les dents, et Yugo déploya ses doigts lentement. Il était prêt.

Le buisson bruissa de nouveau.

Yugo ne bougeait plus.

En silence, Evangelyne lui fit signe de s'approcher un peu. Le garçon avança prudemment un pied…

-UWAAAAH !

Inutilement. L'instinct sauvage et borné du guerrier Iop avait pris le dessus. Il fonçait à présent droit vers le buisson, les yeux écarquillés.

BAM !

Au premier contact avec le végétal, Pinpin se fit éjecter une bonne dizaine de mètres plus loin, comme s'il avait percuté un des boucliers de Yugo. Ses amis se ruèrent sur le petit arbrisseau, quand une voix un peu éthérée sortit de celui-ci. :

-On se calme, jeune gens. Je suis presque sûr que personne ne veut finir comme le Iop.

-Qui… Amalia, qu'est-ce que ?

Evangelyne ne finit pas sa phrase. La jeune Sadida avait enlevé ses mains de l'herbe grasse d'où elle puisait ses pouvoirs, et s'avançait à présent vers le buisson.

-Je connais cette voix. On la connaît tous.

Et d'un geste, la princesse écarta les feuilles vertes qui recouvraient les branches. Un petit être encapuchonné au long nez pointant hors de son vêtement se tenait dans l'espace confiné de l'arbrisseau.

-Hein ? Joris ? s'exclama aussitôt Ruel en baissant sa hache.

-Lui-même, Enutrof.

-L'envoyé de Bonta chez les Sadida ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez dans un buisson ?

-Très bonne question, Yugo. Maître Joris, que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda Amalia en tendant la main pour aider le Bontarien à sortir de sa cachette.

Joris poussa un long soupir, et lâcha la princesse pour s'avancer jusqu'à la statue érigée en l'honneur de la mort de Pinpin, un an et demi auparavant. Bien que le jeune Iop eut été tiré du monde des morts grâce à Rubilax, le monument avait été laissé intact à la demande générale, et à la grande joie du concerné. Ce dernier revenait d'ailleurs à petits pas vers ses amis, un beau bleu ornant son front, qui avait visiblement cogné une pierre durant l'atterrissage bruyant de son vol-plané. Eva passa doucement une main sur sa blessure, un air de fou rire réprimé sur son joli visage. Adamaï lança un de ses maintenant célèbres toussotements.

-Pardon les tourtereaux, mais si on pouvait tous un peu se concentrer…

-Ad', je t'ai connu plus cool, grommela le jeune Iop en s'écartant d'Evangelyne.

-Je serais cool plus tard, en attendant on écoute Joris.

-Joris ? C'est vous qui m'avez attaqué ?

-Laissez-moi raconter, Messire.

Yugo sourit. Aux paroles du Bontarien, le visage de Tristepin s'était détendu, et on y lisait même une claire expression de fierté. C'était ça, l'astuce, avec les Iop. Il fallait les brosser dans le sens du poil. Le petit mage grimpa sur un des rebords de la statue derrière lui, et s'y assit calmement.

-C'est de moi que provenaient les messages que vous avez reçu. Tous les messages. Il fallait un prétexte pour tous vous ramener ici. Ensemble. Pour prévenir la princesse Amalia, c'était facile, je n'avais qu'à lui dire. Pour vous autres, j'ai dû ruser.

-OK, en gros, on s'est fait roulés comme des bleus, maugréa Pinpin.

-C'aurait été difficile de deviner ce qui se cachait derrière ces messages. Vous aviez tous envie de vous retrouver, je me trompe ?

Le chevalier à la peau hâlée grogna quelques paroles inintelligibles, et shoota dans une motte de terre. Il détestait se faire berner. Comme tous les Iops.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais, Maître Joris, pourquoi nous avoir réunis ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez entendre la réponse.

-Tant qu'on y est, allez-y, l'incita gentiment Amalia.

-Bon…

Le Bontarien les regarda un à un, puis prit une grande inspiration :

-Chibi et son dragonnet ont disparu.


	2. Ch 2: A qui la faute?

-Yugo !

Le cri d'Evangelyne rompit le silence de plomb qui était tombé sur la Confrérie. Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la jeune Crâ, tandis qu'elle soutenait Yugo par les épaules. Le petit Eliatrope était blanc comme neige, et ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Eva s'agenouilla, et posa la tête du garçon sur ses genoux. Tristepin, Amalia, Adamaï, Ruel et Joris se précipitèrent vers le corps immobile qui reposait dans l'herbe, et le petit dragon nacre posa doucement ses pattes sur les épaules de son frère.

-Yugo… Yugo, frérot, réponds-moi…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? paniqua Amalia en éventant frénétiquement le visage de Yugo avec sa main.

-Le choc, je suppose, répondit sombrement Eva.

-Je savais qu'il allait mal le prendre, précisa Joris en s'agenouillant aux côtés d'Adamaï.

Un silence semblable au précédent tomba sur le petit groupe. Adamaï tapotait doucement le jeune Eliatrope, tandis qu'Amalia lui insufflait de l'air à l'aide d'une poignée de feuilles ramassées à la hâte. Evangelyne et Tristepin échangèrent un regard contrit : l'année précédente, Yugo avait perdu de nouveau son peuple, même si leur promesse de revenir un jour lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Le seul autre Eliatrope vivant sur le monde des douze était donc son petit frère Chibi, âgé d'une dizaine de mois à peine, dont le frère dragonnet n'était autre que Grougal, la réincarnation du dragon qui avait élevé Adamaï. S'il venait à perdre le dernier représentant de son peuple, Yugo allait sûrement finir par craquer.

-Hé ! Hé ! Il revient à lui !

Les têtes de tout le monde se tournèrent vivement vers Yugo en entendant le cri poussé par la princesse Sadida. En effet, le petit garçon avait rouvert les yeux, et ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleurs. Adamaï soupira de soulagement, et s'écroula par terre.

-Yugo, tu nous à fait peur ! le gronda doucement Eva.

-Désolé… Seulement…

-Ouais. Le choc.

Le garçon ne répondit pas au Iop, et coula un regard implorant vers Joris.

-Maître Bonta… Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez ?

-Malheureusement oui, jeune Eliatrope. J'ai quitté la demeure de Messire Alibert il n'y a même pas deux jours de ça.

-Alibert ! Mon père ! Il va bien ?

-On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, voyez vous…

-Hein ?

-Du calme Yugo, on l'aurait su si son Wakfu avait quitté notre monde, dit précipitamment son frère en se relevant.

-Il n'est pas mort, mais il est mal en point. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir ici même, en terre Sadida. Les guérisseurs du roi s'occupent de votre père en ce moment même.

-Hé, Yugo !

Sans même s'excuser auprès d'Evangelyne, le jeune Eliatrope se mit sur ses pieds, et après avoir vacillé un peu, se mit à marcher rapidement vers le palais du roi Sheran Sharm. Adamaï se précipita sur ses talons, suivi de près par Amalia, Tristepin et Eva. Ruel demeura auprès de Joris, encore abasourdi par la nouvelle. Puis, sachant son meilleur ami en mauvaise posture, il se dépêcha de suivre le petit groupe. En tête du peloton, le petit Eliatrope s'était mis à courir, vite imité par ses compagnons.

-Yugo… Yugo ! appela Amalia.

-Quoi ? demanda brusquement le garçon, sans ralentir ni se retourner.

-Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas. Les guérisseurs Sadida sont très efficaces, et…

-Amalia, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

La jeune princesse ouvrit la bouche… Puis la referma. Il était évident que pendant ces six mois d'entraînement avec Adamaï, loin de tout, Yugo s'était endurci. Ce n'était plus son petit protégé, et puis, il allait avoir 14 ans. Amalia eut l'impression qu'on lui portait un coup au ventre : le petit garçon innocent et candide qu'elle avait rencontré un an et demi auparavant avait bien changé. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de course, le petit groupe se retrouva devant les portes du palais. Amalia passa devant les autres, et ouvrit les grandes portes en bois d'acajou. Elle entraîna les autres à la gauche de l'entrée.

-Par ici, on va couper par ici pour arriver plus vite à l'aile des guérisseurs.

-On risque pas de tomber sur ton frère, au moins ? demanda Eva en jetant de rapides coups d'œil autour d'elle.

-Sûrement pas. Il est en camp d'entraînement chez les Crâ, il ne reviendra que dans six jours.

Eva soupira de soulagement, et la petite troupe repartit dans les couloirs tapissés de bois du palais des Sheran Sharm. Yugo suivait Amalia de très près. Il aurait voulu ressentir le Wakfu de son père, mais il lui était impossible de faire le vide dans sa tête. Trop de choses se bousculaient. Une vraie salade d'émotions. Amalia s'arrêta soudain devant une porte en bois de chêne, et l'ouvrit d'un coup. La demi-douzaine de guérisseurs qui travaillaient interrompirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et s'inclinèrent bien bas devant elle.

-Princesse Amalia, quel bon vent vous…

-PAPA !

Interrompant la tirade du plus vieux guérisseur, Yugo se rua vers le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre de gauche. Alibert y reposait, un œil au beurre noir et plusieurs contusions déformant sont visage d'ordinaire rieur et bon. Yugo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Yugo, Yugo, mon fils…

-Je suis là…

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as interrompu ton entraînement avec Adamaï ?

-Tu es plus important que ce fichu Wakfu, souffla doucement le garçon en se blottissant contre l'homme qui l'avait élevé.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ton vieux père s'en sort très bien. C'est juste que…

-Je sais. Joris nous a annoncé la nouvelle.

Le visage d'Alibert se décomposa. Ses grands yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent, et il s'éloigna complètement de son fils.

-Ce n'était pas ma faute, Yugo.

-Je le pense bien. Tu m'as protégé comme si j'étais ton vrai fils, tu as dû faire pareil avec lui.

-Ils… Ils étaient trop forts… Bien trop forts…

-Je sais, je vois dans quel état ils t'ont mis. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Quand Joris est arrivé… Ils l'avaient pris. Il n'a rien pu faire, lui non plus. Je suis désolé.

-Ils… Qui « ils » ?

Alibert fit la moue.

-Je n'en sais rien. Encapuchonnés. Mais ils ne sentaient pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Une odeur de soufre. Rance. Ils avaient des pouvoirs, aussi. Colossaux.

-Quel genre ?

-Je n'avais jamais vu ça… On aurait dit des… Des démons…

-Et ils ne t'ont pas parlé ?

-Si… L'un deux a pris petit Chibi, et il a dit quelque chose comme « celui-ci sera peut-être plus coopératif ». C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

-Alibert ?

Yugo et son père adoptif se retournèrent. La troupe des amis de Yugo se tenait à quelques mètres du lit d'Alibert, Ruel en tête. Le vieil Enutrof s'approcha de son meilleur ami, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Ben mon vieux, ils t'ont pas loupé, ceux qui t'ont fait ça.

-Tu peux le dire. Et t'as pas encore vu le reste de mon corps.

-Monsieur Alibert, ça va ? demanda Eva, qui s'était rapprochée avec les trois autres.

-Mieux qu'il y a deux jours, Evangelyne. Beaucoup mieux. Si vous aviez vu l'état dans lequel ces démons m'ont mis…

Démons.

Le mot fit « tilt » dans la tête de Yugo.

Un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis lui confirma qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Laissant à Ruel le soin de faire la conversation à Alibert, et après lui avoir souhaité un prompt rétablissement, la petite bande sortit de l'aile des guérisseurs. Yugo ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Amalia lui plaqua sa main dessus.

-Chut. On peut nous entendre, ici. On file dans mes quartiers.

Le garçon acquiesça, et le petit groupe se mit en route vers la chambre de la princesse. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la porte en bois de rosier, Yugo se retourna vivement vers ses amis.

-Rushu. C'est lui qui a fait le coup.

-Bingo, je pensais la même chose, grommela Eva en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Amalia.

-Mais oui ! L'odeur de soufre, les pouvoirs décrits par Alibert… C'est signé un Shushu, forcément ! s'exclama Pinpin en se laissant tomber aux côtés de la jeune Crâ.

-Hé, on pue pas tous comme ça, y'a des Shushus propres, grogna la voix grave et éraillée de Rubilax.

Tristepin regarda son épée un quart de seconde, puis la détacha de son fourreau, et la mit devant son nez :

-Rubi, tu reconnaîtrais l'œuvre de n'importe quel Shushu ?

-Facile, Basile. On a tous une odeur un peu semblable. Sauf qu'Alibert a bien dit qu'il y avait eu plusieurs attaquants. Peu de chances que Rushu se soit déplacé pour si peu, en plus il ne peut même pas quitter le monde des Shushu sans portail Eliatrope.

-Il aura envoyé ses sbires, en déduit Amalia, assise par terre entre Adamaï et Yugo.

-Et puis ça nous donne la raison pour laquelle il a enlevé le frère de Yugo.

En entendant son prénom, le jeune Eliatrope, ainsi que tous ses compagnons, tourna vivement la tête vers le Shushu prisonnier de l'épée de Tristepin.

-Pardon ?

-Ben oui. On aurait vraiment dû s'appeler « Rubi et les abrutis », hein ! Réfléchissez : Rushu voulait capturer Yugo l'année dernière parce que ses pouvoirs lui permettraient de passer dans ce monde là. Si j'ai bien tout suivi, Chibi est le frère de Yugo, et donc aussi un Eliatrope qui peut fabriquer ces fichus portails Zap, non ?

-Et… Et alors ?

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'un Iop aussi PEU LUCIDE soit mon gardien, Pipounet.

-Rhaaaaa, tais-toi, arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Moi j'aime bien, c'est mignon. Bref, si comme mon maître trèèèès intelligent, vous n'avez toujours pas compris, ça veut dire…

-Que Rushu veut utiliser les pouvoirs de Chibi pour revenir à la charge, termina Evangelyne en coupant le Shushu un peu bavard.

-Bingo, ma belle. Autrement dit, vous êtes une fois de plus dans un pétrin pas possible.

* * *

><p>Arf, je suis désolée, mais ce chapitre est très court... Ca ne se reproduira plus. Z'avez ma parole.<p> 


	3. Ch 3: Excursion en pays Enutrof

La première fois que Yugo avait voyagé dans le temps, un an auparavant, dans l'horloge de son ennemi Nox, qui avait voulu retourner à l'époque où ses enfants étaient encore en vie grâce à l'Eliacube, il avait ressenti une sensation nauséeuse extrêmement désagréable. C'est un peu comme ça qu'il se réveilla le matin suivant, dans son lit de mousse du palais du père d'Amalia. Le garçon s'étira doucement, et se passa une main sur son visage. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux deux autres lits de la pièce, il constata qu'Adamaï et Tristepin dormaient toujours, l'un roulé en boule dans une sorte de nid de branchages, l'autre complètement étalé sur son matelas de mousse. Yugo sortit prudemment de son propre lit, enfila sa tunique et son pantalon, puis sortit en silence de la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il longea ensuite deux couloirs lambrissés, et déboucha sur un petit balcon ensoleillé, complètement désert. Le jeune Eliatrope s'avança dans la douce chaleur de la matinée, ses pieds nus se réchauffant au contact des dalles de pierre rendues tièdes par le soleil.

En s'appuyant à la barrière de la terrasse, Yugo tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la veille : après avoir exposé leur théorie au roi Sheran Sharm, la petite troupe avait décidé qu'ils iraient ensemble inspecter la demeure d'Alibert pour essayer de trouver quelques indices qui aideraient à entrer en contact avec Rushu et ses sbires. Ruel ne prendrait pas part au voyage, préférant rester au chevet de son meilleur ami et prétextant qu'il se faisait vieux pour ce genre d'aventures. Yugo posa sa tête dans ses bras. Sans aucune présence adulte, comment les choses allaient-elles se dérouler ? Evangelyne était majeure, et Tristepin allait sur ses dix-huit ans, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ruel avait de l'expérience, des connaissances. Il allait lui manquer.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, un bruit le tira de sa torpeur. Il se retourna rapidement, et fit face à Amalia, qui avait revêtu son sempiternel ensemble short vert et chemisier écru. La jeune princesse lui sourit, et vint s'appuyer sur la barrière.

-T'admires le paysage ? Tu dois le connaître par cœur, maintenant…

-Oui, un peu… J'ai passé pas mal de temps dans ton pays, à force. Bien dormi ?

-Moyen. J'étais angoissée en pensant à ce qui pouvait arriver à petit Chib'. Il est si jeune…

-Oh… Oui, oui moi aussi.

En voyant le visage du petit Eliatrope se rembrunir, Amalia se rapprocha de lui, et passa avec affection un bras autour de ses épaules.

-On va le retrouver.

-J'espère. J'ai l'impression de ne pas faire mon devoir de grand frère. J'aurais dû rester avec papa pour le protéger.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Yugo. Tu devais t'entraîner à maîtriser le Wakfu, on te l'a dit et répété. Même Adamaï a bien voulu laisser Grougal aux bons soins d'Alibert pour partir avec toi, c'est forcément que tu en avais besoin.

-J'en ai marre de perdre les miens, Amalia.

-Ce qui s'est passé avec les autres enfants Eliatropes n'était pas ta faute… Tu dois mûrir un peu avant de pouvoir les mener comme un bon chef. Et puis, Balthazar en prend bien soin, tu le sais, tu as vu comment il les protégeait de Qilby.

-Oui mais… Sans Chibi, je n'ai plus de famille dans ce monde…

-Tu nous as nous ! Alibert, Eva, Pinpin, Ruel, Adamaï et moi ! Bon d'accord, c'est pas la famille la plus équilibrée du monde…

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage fatigué de Yugo. Il se détacha doucement de son amie, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, dans le couloir tapissé de bois clair.

-Allons voir si les autres sont prêts à partir. Il vaut mieux y aller tôt.

Une heure plus tard, après bon nombre de protestations Iop contre les réveils avant dix heures le matin, quelques menaces et la préparation de leur expédition, les cinq compagnons se tenaient prêts, plus ou moins frais et dispos, devant le portail Zap du monde Sadida. Le roi s'était déplacé pour leur souhaiter bonne chance, et pour faire ses adieux à sa fille. Tandis que le monarque l'écrasait dans une étreinte paternelle super-robuste, le reste de la bande disait au revoir à Ruel et Joris. Yugo était passé saluer son père adoptif plus tôt, car il ne pouvait toujours pas quitter son lit.

-Ouah, Ruel, ça fait bizarre de partir sans toi, bredouilla Tristepin en regardant ses pieds.

-A moi aussi… Mais bon. Vous êtes la nouvelle génération, les enfants ! L'avenir de ce monde, et tout le tralala ! Moi, j'ai eu ma dose. Je préfère rester ici, quelqu'un doit bien distraire ce pauvre Alibert.

-Tu m'enverras des nouvelles, hein ? demanda Yugo, la gorge serrée.

-Promis, mon p'tit bonhomme. Ah, et Eva…

-Oui ? répondit l'intéressée en levant les yeux vers l'Enutrof.

-Je te confie ça.

Le vieillard tendit à la jeune Crâ son Havresac, l'un de ses biens les plus précieux. L'objet pouvait contenir une pièce entière, et était très utile lorsqu'on ne trouvait pas d'endroit où dormir. Eva en resta sans voix, et les trois garçons regardèrent Ruel avec des grands yeux. Ce dernier leur sourit en ricanant :

-Je sais que ça sent pas la rose, mais bon, si jamais vous avez besoin d'un abri…

-Par Cra, tu fais preuve de... Mais de générosité! M-m-merci!

-C'est trop géniaaaaaaaal, s'exclama Adamaï en regardant à l'intérieur de l'artefact.

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas le garder ?

-J'en ai pas besoin, cervelle de Iop ! J'ai pris tout ce qui était à moi, et ici, j'ai un lit, de quoi manger… Non, prenez-le. Ca me rassure de savoir que vous dormirez toujours au chaud.

-Mademoiselle Evangelyne, puis-je vous parler un instant ? s'enquit Joris à voix basse.

La jeune Crâ acquiesça, intriguée, et suivit le Maître de Bonta un peu à l'écart des autres.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant aux réactions de Yugo pendant le voyage.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Regardez-le, vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas normal.

Evangelyne tourna la tête vers le petit Eliatrope. Loin de partager l'allégresse de ses compagnons et de faire ses adieux à Ruel, il restait un peu à l'écart, le visage sombre et renfrogné, les yeux rivés sur le portail Zap.

-En effet. Ce n'est plus le même Yugo.

-J'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil sur lui. Faites attention. S'il craque, on aura du mal à recoller les morceaux.

-Entendu, Maître Joris. Je veillerais sur lui.

Après des remerciements chaleureux, de dernières accolades et d'ultimes recommandations du roi Sheran Sharm, les cinq compagnons passèrent le portail Zap en direction du royaume des Enutrofs, et plus précisément la ville d'Emelka, où vivait le père adoptif de Yugo et de Chilby. Quand la familière sensation de tiraillement autour du nombril lui signifia qu'ils allaient débarquer correctement de l'autre côté du portail, Yugo sentit une vague d'anxiété lui parvenir. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir regarder la maison où il avait grandi réduite à l'état de ruines. Pas sûr du tout.

-Bon ! Toujours aussi rapides et efficaces, les grands Zap, fit observer joyeusement Pinpin, une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis du passage une seconde plus tard.

-C'est vrai que ça nous économise quand même dix jours de marche. Mais comme il en reste encore trois, on ferait mieux de se mettre en route.

Sur ces mots, Evangelyne déplia la carte hantée par le Shushu Grufon que possédait Yugo, et lui demanda d'une voix douce et suave :

-Mon brave petit Shushu, aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous indiquer quelle direction prendre pour rejoindre la capitale du royaume Enutrof, s'te plaît ?

-Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui me parle comme je le mérite. Cap droit vers le Nord, jolie archère.

-Jolie archère ? Hey, attends un peu…

-Ca va, Pinpin, nous fais pas une crise de jalousie pour une carte qui parle, soupira Amalia en entraînant Evangelyne et les autres vers la direction indiquée par Grufon.

-Non mais quand même, quoi…

-T'inquiète, c'est toi que j'préfère, mon crétin.

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeez, on y va !

Amalia pressa le pas, Adamaï sur ses talons. Tristepin et Evangelyne les suivirent, le jeune guerrier ayant passé un bras autour de la taille de l'archère. Yugo fermait la marche, ruminant toujours ses pensées noires.

Au bout de quatre heures de marche dans les paysages Enutrofs qui, comme le disait Pinpin, n'étaient « que des cailloux, encore des cailloux, et oh surprise ! Des cailloux », la petite bande s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un grand rocher pour déjeuner. Amalia sortit une salade du Havresac de Ruel, préalablement rempli avec des provisions, ainsi qu'une miche de pain et du fromage de lait de Bouftou. Adamaï et Tristepin râlèrent à haute voix :

-Baaaaah, c'est toujours pareeeeeeil !

-Ouais, de l'herbe et du pain, comment tu veux qu'on tienne une journée complète de marche avec ça dans le ventre !

-Laissez-moi vous rappeler que la dernière fois qu'on a fait les malins en tuant un cochon pour manger de la viande, on a dû battre un dragon. Et Ruel a failli passer à la casserole.

-Comment ça, « on » ? Moi tout seul, tu veux dire, et je TE rappelle, Mlle la princesse, que j'ai géré ça COMME UN DIEU.

-Un Dieu qui a dormi pendant trois jours après pour récupérer.

-Mais cette fois on a Adamaï ! C'est un dragon lui aussi, alors les autres pourront rien contre nous, pas vrai Ad' ?

-Ouais, j'suis prêt à faire un massacre pour un bout de steak, ronronna le dragonnet, un air rêveur flottant sur son visage de reptile.

-De toutes façons, y'a pas de viande pour ce midi. Alors on mange ce qu'on a, et on se tait.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Yugo, qui mâchait avec hargne sa salade, les mains crispées sur son bol en bois. Evangelyne, les paroles de Joris bien en tête, posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Il a raison. Arrêtez de râler, vous deux.

-Oh ça va… Allez Yugo, déride-toi un peu !

-Tais-toi, Pinpin. Laissez-le tranquille.

Le regard appuyé de la jeune Crâ dissuada le garçon de rajouter quelque chose. Il comprit qu'il aurait les réponses à ses agissements plus tard. Le déjeuner du petit groupe se poursuivit donc dans le silence le plus complet. On aurait pu entendre les Tofus voler. Après une demi-heure de pause, ils se remirent en route vers le village d'Emelka. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière les montagnes (de cailloux) du pays Enutrof, et quand le ciel eut pris une teinte orangée, Evangelyne stoppa les troupes.

-Voilà ! On va s'arrêter ici pour la nuit, on a marché sept bonnes heures aujourd'hui. Demain on fera à peu près pareil, et le jour suivant, on arrivera à Emelka pour le déjeuner, d'accord ?

-Tant mieux, j'suis crevé, soupira Tristepin en se laissant tomber sur un rocher.

-Heureusement qu'on a le Havresac de Ruel, ça me fait un peu flipper, tous ces monticules de pierres. La nuit, ça fait des formes pas rassurantes, dit Adamaï en balayant lentement le paysage des yeux.

-HAHA ! Adamaï a peur des cailloux ! s'exclama Tristepin avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-La ferme, espèce de Iop.

Pendant que le dragonnet et le guerrier continuaient de se chamailler, Eva posa le Havresac de leur ancien compagnon de route par terre, et commença à déballer les provisions avec Amalia. La jeune Sadida sortit un gigot emballé dans de larges feuilles de bananier, ce qui eut le mérite de faire taire les deux duellistes sur-le-champ. Adamaï et Tristepin se proposèrent même pour aller chercher du bois, mais une voix rauque, comme quelqu'un de jeune qui aurait vieilli trop vite, les coupa :

-Non, je vais y aller.

-Yugo ?

Même Eva et Amalia s'étaient arrêtées dans la préparation de leurs patates pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Devant elles, son frère et Tristepin n'en menaient pas large non plus, une expression d'incrédulité totale sur leurs deux visages. Le jeune Eliatrope leva un sourcil.

-Ben quoi ?

-Ta voix… Elle est bizarre, répondit Amalia en se relevant lentement.

-Ah bon ? Je sais pas, moi je m'entends toujours pareil…

-Non, on dirait que t'as pris soixante ans dans les cordes vocales.

-Que… ?

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah je sais ! s'exclama soudain Tristepin.

D'un bond, il se plaça devant un gros tas rochers, et s'arc-bouta pour le faire tomber. Une fois sa tache accomplie, il revint vers ses camarades, et se planta devant Yugo :

-Vas-y, parle.

-Comme ça ?

Adamaï éclata de rire au son de la voix de son frère : si les Tofus avaient une voix, elle ressemblerait sûrement à celle haut-perchée et très aigüe que Yugo venait de prendre. Se rendant cette-fois ci compte du son qu'il émettait, ce dernier avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, et ouvert de grands yeux.

-Mais, mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

-Zut, raté, maugréa Tristepin.

Evangelyne et Amalia partirent dans un fou rire démentiel. Adamaï se roulait par terre, des larmes perlant sur ses joues. Yugo se mit à glousser : il fallait avouer que la situation était plutôt drôle. Cependant, et contrairement aux lois de la nature, le seul à garder un visage de marbre était Tristepin. Le jeune Iop partit démolir un autre monticule de cailloux, et revint vers ses amis en fronçant les sourcils.

-Réessaie, Yugo, s'il te plaît.

-Mais Pinpin, qu'est-ce qu'il se… Mppppffffrt !

Yugo éclata de rire : sa voix était maintenant semblable à celle d'un énorme monstre, un peu comme celle de Grougaloragran lorsqu'il était adulte. Adamaï enfouit sa tête dans le sol, mort de rire, tandis que les filles tombaient l'une sur l'autre tant elles étaient hilares. Tristepin ne riait toujours pas. Stoïque, il fonça vers un troisième tas de pierres, et le réduit une fois de plus à l'état de graviers. D'un signe du menton, il demanda à Yugo de parler à nouveau.

-Co-co-comme ça ?

Le jeune Eliatrope avait la respiration saccadée : il tenta de se calmer un peu, maintenant que sa voix était revenue à la normale. Adamaï inspira de longues goulées d'air en continuant parfois à ricaner un peu. Amalia et Evangelyne s'essuyèrent les yeux, et se remirent debout, un large sourire toujours présent sur leurs visages.

-C'était quoi, ce truc ? demanda l'archère au guerrier.

-Des roches d'Emerub ! Ce sont des roches magiques qui scannent les esprits des gens, et si jamais ils sont trop confus, hé bien… Y'a de la friture sur la ligne vocale, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-J'vous avais dit qu'elles n'étaient pas nettes, ces pierres. Elles ont un Wakfu tout bizarre, marmonna Adamaï.

-Mais Pinpin, pourquoi t'es passé en mode « cauchemar des cailloux », au juste ?

-Le seul moyen de stopper ça, c'est de détruire la pièce maîtresse Emerub autour de nous. Si on détruit les autres, qui sont comme des régulateurs de puissance, ça ne fait que changer le ton de la voix, comme on a pu le voir sur… Ben quoi ?

Le jeune Iop s'arrêta dans sa tirade, perturbé par le regard ébahi qui lui lançaient ses compagnons. Evangelyne s'avança, et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Rien, rien. Ca nous fait juste bizarre que tu saches un truc comme ça.

-C'est Ruel qui me l'a dit… Quand on est retournés au pays Sadida après avoir laissé Yugo partir avec Adamaï sur l'île du Dofus, Ruel a passé son temps à me parler des trucs qu'il avait fait avec Alibert quand ils étaient jeunes, et une fois, ben ils sont tombés sur des Emerubs. Et je vous signale que je retiens aussi bien les choses que vous !

-Ca dépend du point de vue, sourit Amalia tandis que la jeune Crâ se blottissait en riant tout contre Tristepin.

-Bref. Merci Pinpin. Je vais aller chercher du bois.

Le petit Eliatrope se releva, et commença à marcher vers une petite colline ou poussaient quelques rares buissons d'armoise. Alors qu'il avançait, une main le retint.

-Attends, je viens avec toi. Vu comment le bois est rare ici, on ne sera pas trop de deux à fouiller dans les cailloux.

Amalia trottina jusqu'à son ami, et le suivit jusqu'à la colline en bavardant joyeusement sur le fait que la voix de Ruel devait être à mourir de rire au contact des Emerubs. En entendant le sujet de la conversation, Adamaï les rejoint en courant. Une fois que les trois plus jeunes de la bande furent assez loin, Tristepin se retourna d'emblée vers Eva.

-Alors ? C'est quoi le problème avec Yugo ?

-Joris m'a demandé de le ménager.

-Hein ? Comment tu peux faire le ménage sur un Eliatrope ?

-Mais non, cervelle de Iop. Ménager, ça veut dire ne pas en faire trop. Même s'il s'est endurci, c'est toujours le plus petit d'entre nous. Il ne faut pas oublier que sous ses airs sombres et renfermés, il souffre énormément de la perte de Chilby. Compris ?

-Ah… C'est vrai que c'est dur, comme situation.

-Oh oui, perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient, c'est pas le sentiment le plus agréable du monde.

-Comme toi tu t'es sentie quand je suis mort ?

-Rhaaaaa, tais-toi, crétin.

Evangelyne appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du Iop, et soupira longuement. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, en silence. Les trois autres membres du groupe les rejoignirent, les bras chargés de brindilles d'armoise.

-Eh ben, y'en a qui se la coulent douce pendant que les autres triment ! ronchonna Adamaï en laissant tomber son tas de bois.

-Rabat-joie, grogna Tristepin en rassemblant toutes les brindilles pour allumer un feu.

-Bon, j'espère au moins que vous avez commencé à préparer les patates, vu l'humeur d'Ad' quand il a faim, on devrait vite se mettre à table.

-Je suis pas de mauvaise humeur !

-On en rediscute après un bon gigot, hein.

* * *

><p>C'est parti! ~<p> 


	4. Ch 4: La maison d'Alibert

-Punaise, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont gluants, ces trucs !

-C'est crade ! Regardez moi ces taches, ça va jamais partir ! C'est tout gélatineux !

-Trop dégueu, les Polters… Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de créatures à posséder autour, on aurait eu beaucoup plus de difficulté à les tuer, sinon. C'est vachement plus balèze dans un autre corps que le leur.

-On a eu de la chance, dites-donc.

-Ces taches, j'appelle pas ça de la chance !

Personne ne releva la remarque d'Amalia. La petite équipe se trouvait maintenant à quelques minutes de marche du village d'Emelka, et ils venaient d'essuyer une attaque de Polters, petites créatures assez inoffensives tant qu'elles ne possédaient pas le corps d'une autre bestiole, mais dont la texture gluante en dégoûtait plus d'un. En s'époussetant la tunique, Yugo se remit en marche, en tête de la petite bande. Tristepin s'avança à ses côtés, tout en essuyant Rubilax, qui grognait contre les mauvais traitements que son maître lui infligeait, avec un pan de sa cape. Derrière eux suivaient Amalia et Eva, la première racontant à la seconde combien les Polters étaient immondes, et Adamaï fermait la marche, les yeux rivés vers le ciel d'azur, en chantonnant un petit air mélancolique. Le voyage s'était plutôt bien passé, si on mettait de côté l'attaque des Polters et le fait que Tristepin ait trouvé le moyen de provoquer une avalanche de rochers, qu'ils avaient du fuir à toute allure. Plus que quelques kilomètres, et ils découvriraient l'état de la maison d'Alibert, et peut-être un moyen de reprendre Chilby des mains de Rushu. A cette simple pensée, la gorge de Yugo se serra. Il ne supportait pas de savoir son petit frère entre les griffes du roi des Shushu, et l'angoisse de ce qui pouvait lui arriver le tourmentait depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de son enlèvement, trois jours auparavant. Tristepin, qui marchait à sa droite, s'aperçut que son jeune compagnon avait pris un air douloureux et peiné.

-Hey, Yugo, ça va ?

-Mmmh.

-Faut pas que ça t'inquiète, hein, toute cette histoire. On a déjà échappé au monde de Rushu une fois, tu te souviens ? On arrivera à faire sortir Chilby de sa dimension, te fais pas de soucis, assura le jeune guerrier en se rappelant les paroles d'Eva.

-Et s'il lui fait du mal ? Il est bien plus petit que nous, je ne sais même pas s'il contrôle déjà ses pouvoirs…

-Rushu doit le garder en bonne santé s'il veut profiter de ses portails, réfléchis ! Enfin Yugo, tu me déçois, on dirait moi…

Un sourire anxieux s'étala sur le visage du petit Eliatrope, et il continua de marcher avec un visage un peu plus détendu. Derrière lui, Tristepin vit Eva lever son pouce, et lui adresser un regard entendu.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Yugo grimpa sur un rocher, et se retourna vers ses compagnons de route :

-Et voilà, les amis. Emelka.

Le petit groupe s'avança aux côtés du garçon, et contemplèrent la vue qui s'offrait à eux : le petit village d'Emelka semblait être un havre de paix pour les quelques habitants qu'on voyait déambuler sous le soleil tapant de ce début d'après-midi. Contrairement aux habituels paysages Enutrofs, le village où avait grandi Yugo faisait figure d'oasis, au milieu de ce désert de cailloux : de l'herbe tapissait le sol, et quelques arbres poussaient ça et là, leurs feuilles vertes se balançant paresseusement au gré du vent.

-C'est joli, chez toi, Yugo ! s'exclama Amalia, pour qui tout ce qui était placé en pleine nature et contenait des arbres était considéré comme quelque chose de « joli ».

-Et puis ça change des cailloux, ajouta Adamaï.

-La vache, ça fait remonter des souvenirs…, balbutia le petit Eliatrope.

-Donc… C'est ici qu'Alibert tient son auberge, dit Evangelyne en balayant la ville des yeux.

-Oui, là-bas, au centre du village, près de…

Yugo se tut. Toute sa joie d'avoir retrouvé le village de son enfance était retombée dès que ses yeux étaient arrivés sur l'endroit qui, jadis, avait été sa maison. L'auberge d'Alibert autrefois remplie de monde du soir au matin était maintenant réduite à l'état de ruines, qu'il distinguait à peine depuis son observatoire. Ayant le sentiment qu'on venait de lui porter un coup au ventre, le jeune garçon se mit à courir comme un dératé en direction d'Emelka. Il entendit vaguement les voix d'Amalia et d'Adamaï l'appeler, mais il n'en tint pas compte, et poursuivit sa course effrénée, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure. Il entra dans le village en redoublant de vitesse, dérapa entre les habitations de pierre et de chaume, et s'arrêta finalement devant les vestiges de sa maison. Les larmes lui montèrent d'un coup aux yeux, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Les dégâts causés par les Shushus étaient pires qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le toit de chaume du « Bouftou Croustillant » avait été réduit à l'état de cendres. Les fenêtres avaient été pulvérisées, des éclats de verres brillaient un peu partout sur le sol. Les murs étaient en partie détruits, comme si on avait envoyé une lourde charge contre les fondations. Yugo serra les dents, et rentra dans l'habitacle qui l'avait vu grandir. En se frayant un chemin parmi les débris, il constata que l'essentiel du combat mené par Alibert avait eu lieu dans la salle principale de l'Auberge, là où les clients venaient s'asseoir pour déguster une bonne blanquette de Bouftou, dont la renommée était presque mondiale. Les tables en bois foncé avaient été brisées, ainsi que les bancs et le comptoir de l'auberge. Yugo passa derrière celui-ci, des flots de souvenirs lui revenant : il avait passé des heures dans cette pièce, à aider son père adoptif, à l'écouter raconter des histoires aux clients de passage, à déguster les plats qu'il préparait si bien… Le garçon détourna ses yeux du comptoir, et ravala ses larmes pour poursuivre ses recherches. Il avança un peu plus loin, et trébucha sur quelque chose de solide, qui craqua un peu lorsque son pied le rencontra. En baissant le regard, il découvrit un berceau de bois. Celui-là même qu'Alibert avait fabriqué pour lui lorsqu'il l'avait recueilli. A moitié détruit. Sur l'un des rebords, un bout de tissu brun un peu calciné était resté coincé dans l'une des jointures. Un bout du bonnet de Chilby.

- !

Au dehors, le reste du groupe venait juste d'arriver devant l'auberge d'Alibert. En entendant l'horrible cri qui venait de l'intérieur, Amalia se rua dedans, Adamaï sur les talons. Elle déambula dans les débris en cherchant des yeux le jeune Eliatrope, et finit par voir un bout de son chapeau dépasser de derrière le comptoir, d'où provenait le hurlement, qui n'avait toujours pas cessé. La princesse Sadida se faufila parmi les résidus de murs, et tomba à genoux derrière son ami, lui-même à terre. Un flot de larmes coulait à présent sur les joues du garçon, et il tenait serré dans son poing le bout de tissu qu'il avait trouvé. Amalia sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle passa ses mains sous les épaules de Yugo, et le serra contre elle. Il se laissa faire, sans pour autant cesser de crier, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement au rythme de ses sanglots. Adamaï se tenait en retrait, les yeux comme vides, les bras ballants. Voir son frère, d'ordinaire si courageux et résistant, craquer devant ses yeux était un spectacle consternant. Des bruits de pas lui firent néanmoins tourner la tête : Tristepin et Evangelyne les avaient suivis. En voyant le triste tableau, la jeune Crâ s'empressa de s'agenouiller aux côtés d'Amalia, et de l'aider à relever Yugo, dont les forces semblaient l'avoir quitté. Le chevalier Iop resta près d'Adamaï, les yeux rivés sur leurs trois compagnons. Joris avait raison : le petit Eliatrope avait beau être un aventurier émérite, il n'en restait pas moins un des plus jeunes de la bande. Les cris de ce dernier s'apaisèrent peu à peu, et il n'émit bientôt plus que des sanglots étouffés, la tête enfouie dans le cou d'Amalia. A présent sur ses pieds, la jeune Sadida lui frotta doucement le dos, la joue appuyée contre son front. Evangelyne les poussa doucement vers la sortie de l'auberge, Adamaï et Tristepin à sa suite. Une fois dehors, l'archère posa le Havresac de Ruel par terre, l'ouvrit, et fit entrer toute la petite équipe à l'intérieur.

-On n'a qu'à manger là-dedans, on évitera les regards indiscrets.

-Pouah ! Par Iop, ça pue toujours autant, ici !

-Ruel nous avait prévenus, fit remarquer Adamaï en se bouchant le nez.

-Même en ayant enlevé toutes ses affaires, son odeur est toujours aussi tenace. Ca tient du miracle qu'on puisse respirer dans ce Havresac.

De son côté, Amalia s'était assise sur l'une des couchettes de l'habitacle, Yugo à ses côtés, la tête posée sur l'épaule de la jeune Sadida. Il n'émettait plus aucun son. Les sillons creusés par ses larmes apparaissaient toujours sur son visage couvert de poussière, mais ses yeux étaient secs, ou presque. Il fixait un point dans le vide. Ses compagnons se rassemblèrent autour de lui : Adamaï, passé le premier choc, vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son frère.

-Comment tu te sens ? finit par demander Eva, après avoir décidé que l'éternelle question « ça va ? » s'était pas vraiment appropriée.

-Vide, lâcha l'Eliatrope d'une voix éteinte.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse, Yugo ouvrit son poing, jusqu'alors si serré que les jointures de sa main étaient devenues blanches. Evangelyne prit doucement le bout de tissu brun, et leva les yeux vers le garçon.

-Ca appartenait à Chilby ?

-C'est le bonnet que mon père lui a fait.

-Et galère. Donc nos hypothèses sont fondées.

-On se calme, on a aucune preuve que ce sont les Shushus qui…

-T'as pas senti l'odeur vachement agréable, là-haut, ma belle ? Te tu Iopise, ma parole !

-Parle-lui autrement, Rubi !

-Tout de suite, môssieur de Percedal monte sur ses grandes Dragodindes… Le nez c'est comme les oreilles, faut le laver ! Ca puait le soufre à plein nez, dans l'auberge. C'est les sous-fifres de Rushu, ça, des Shushus mineurs, rien que des crevettes, et on peut parier que c'est Anathar qui leur a ouvert le passage, vous savez, comme il peut les pouvoirs de Yugo, maintenant qu'il a été en contact avec lui. Si j'avais été là, Alibert s'en serait sorti sans aucune égratignure.

-Ouais, on a compris Rubi, t'es le plus fort, gnagnagna… Donc maintenant le problème, c'est comment on va se débrouiller pour récupérer Chilby ?

-Ca, j'en sais rien, c'est vous qui avez un cerveau. Je ne suis qu'une âme coincé dans cette fichue épée, moi.

-Quand ça t'arrange, maugréa Tristepin en rangeant son Shushu au fourreau.

-Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un grand portail, comme celui qui a été généré pendant la bataille des Griffes Pourpres, dit Eva.

-Y'a plus qu'à en trouver un.

-Ouais. Y'a plus qu'à.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Yugo s'éveilla avec l'impression d'avoir été frappé lourdement sur le crâne. Il se retourna dans ses couvertures en gémissant, et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce dans laquelle il était. Ses compagnons dormaient toujours : Eva et Tristepin blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un matelas en laine de Bouftou, Adamaï roulé en boule à ses pieds, et Amalia… Le petit Eliatrope leva un sourcil : la couchette de la princesse Sadida était vide. Yugo se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller Adamaï, glissa ses pieds dans ses sandales, et sortit en silence du Havresac. A en juger par le soleil qui brillait déjà bien haut dans le ciel, il n'était pas loin de midi. Le jeune garçon s'étira, bâilla longuement, et contempla les environs. Pendant qu'il dormait, quelqu'un - sans doute Evangelyne - avait emporté le Havresac à l'extérieur du village. Yugo en était reconnaissant : se réveiller avec la vision de son ancienne demeure devant les yeux n'était pas vraiment son souhait le plus cher. Ils étaient à présent posés sur une petite colline de pierres, à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée d'Emelka. L'Eliatrope s'assit sur un rocher, à l'ombre, et se mit à réfléchir. La veille, Tristepin et Amalia étaient ressortis afin d'interroger les habitants du village sur ce qui s'était passé au Bouftou Croustillant, et ils étaient revenus avec plusieurs témoignages centrés sur les même faits : des silhouettes encapuchonnés, en pleine nuit, une odeur de soufre, et un grand cercle rougeâtre qui les avait amenés et fait repartir.<p>

Tilt.

Yugo releva vivement la tête.

_Il les avait fait repartir._

-Bien dormi, YugAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

La question d'Amalia, qui revenait du village avec un seau rempli d'eau claire (qui se déversa à moitié sous le choc), se transforma en un son étranglé lorsque Yugo lui sauta dessus, et l'étreint à lui en couper le souffle.

-J'ai trouvé, Ami ! J'ai trouvé !

-Heu… Contente de le savoir… De, de quoi ?

-J'ai trouvé comment on allait rentrer dans la dimension de Rushu !

-Super… Seulement, si tu pouvais me lâcher, tu m'étouffes…

Ivre de joie, le jeune Eliatrope planta un baiser sur la joue de son amie, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du Havresac. Il se jeta alors sur Eva, qui dormait paisiblement tout contre Pinpin, et qui poussa un cri quand Yugo la secoua par les épaules :

-YAAAAARGH ! Par Crâ, tu te sens bien, Yugo ?

-Je me suis jamais senti mieux ! Pinpin, allez, réveille-toi !

Le jeune garçon tapotait maintenant frénétiquement le guerrier Iop, qui cligna des yeux, et fit la grimace en apercevant son compagnon :

-Je veux pas te vexer Yugo, mais je crois que je préfère quand c'est Eva qui me réveille…

-Pas le temps pour être douillet, j'ai une grande nouvelle !

-C'est quoi ce vacarme, enfin mince quoi, si on peut même plus dormir…, marmonna Adamaï en s'approchant du petit groupe.

-Nan mais allez-y, venez tous sur mon lit, vous gênez pas surtout, râla Tristepin tandis que le dragonnet s'allongeait à côté de son frère, et qu'Amalia prenait place à la droite d'Eva.

-NOTRE lit, je te rappelle. Bon Yugo, c'est quoi ta « grande nouvelle » ?

-Mmmh, bonne question Eva, en quel honneur tu nous tire du lit comme ça ? J'étais en plein dans un rêve trop bien, avec de la viande, et…

-Plus tard, Ad'. Je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen de nous transporter jusqu'à Chil'.

Ses compagnons se turent instantanément. Des yeux verts d'Evangelyne au regard brun chocolat d'Amalia, tous regardaient le petit Eliatrope avec intensité. Savourant l'effet de suspens qu'il avait créé, Yugo se frotta les mains.

-Ben alors, dis-nous, par la déesse ! le pressa Adamaï.

-On va utiliser un portail de Shushu.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assistance. Puis Tristepin éclata de rire.

-Tu… Tu veux bien parler des trucs qu'ils ouvrent quand ils passent dans notre monde grâce à ta magie, comme Anathar l'avait fait hein ?

-Ben oui.

-Ha, la bonne blague ! NAN MAIS T'ES PAS DINGUE ?

-Du calme, Pinpin.

-Mais il est fou ! Yugo, pour voyager avec un Shushu, faudrait en trouver un qui serait d'accord pour créer un portail avec toi ! Et ça, ça court pas les plaines !

-Il a raison, c'est carrément mission impossible, reconnut Amalia.

-Vous oubliez une chose… On connaît un Shushu qui ferait n'importe quoi pour nous.

En souriant, Yugo pointa du menton le fourreau de Tristepin, qui reposait sur une caisse en bois quelques mètres plus loin. L'œil de Rubilax s'agita.

-Aaaaah non mes loustics, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Si vous croyez que je vais m'abaisser à ce niveau…

-Allez, Rubi, avoue que tu nous aime bien, au fond.

-Peut être tout au fond, mais c'est pas dit. Et puis je vous rappelle que je suis emprisonné dans cette maudite épée. J'peux pas faire grand-chose.

-T'es pas super coopératif.

-Si tu voulais un crétin à tes ordres, fallait prendre une goule, pas un Shushu, cervelle de Iop !

-Rubilax, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ?

-Ah ça, y'en a bien un, de moyen, mais c'est cuit.

-Dis toujours, on ne sait jamais…

-Peut être qu'avec l'Eliacube, Yugo arriverait à créer un portail suffisamment puissant pour nous transporter dans la dimension des Shushus.

Tristepin secoua la tête négativement.

-Ah oui, ça c'est pas possible. Faudrait pouvoir entrer en contact avec les Eliatropes.

-C'est encore plus compliqué que d'aller chercher Chilby et Grougal', soupira Adamaï.

-Vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber, le môme s'en sortira pas, conclut Rubilax.

Yugo baissa la tête. Evangelyne posa une main amicale sur son épaule, mais il se déroba. Il ne serait plus faible. En se remettant sur ses jambes, le garçon au bonnet bleu se tourna vers ses amis, encore tous vautrés sur la couchette de Tristepin et d'Eva.

-C'est hors de question d'abandonner. On va rentrer au pays Sadida, trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la dimension de Rushu, lui flanquer une bonne raclée et récupérer mon frère !

-Bien dit frangin ! s'exclama Adamaï en se mettant lui aussi debout.

-Faut pas s'laisser abattre ! Joris et mon père vont nous aider à réfléchir à une solution ! renchérit Amalia en se levant à son tour, imitée par Eva.

-C'est r'partiiiiii, marmonna Rubilax en plissant de l'œil. La Confrérie la moins équilibrée du monde se remet à jouer les héros.

-Techniquement, tu es membre de cette Confrérie, lui signala Tristepin en se mettant debout.

-Oh. C'est trop d'honneur, maîîîîîître.

* * *

><p>Aloha!<p>

Ben voila... Ils se laissent pas abattre... Et moi non plus, même si c'est dur avec la tonne de devoirs qu'on nous refile, non mais les profs pensent a quoi?


	5. Ch 5: L'incendie

Une heure plus tard, le petit groupe était reparti en direction du royaume d'Amalia, sous un doux soleil printanier. La jeune princesse marchait en tête avec Yugo, bras dessus bras dessous, en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Adamaï les suivaient, en réfléchissant à voix haute aux différents moyens les plus improbables qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pour rejoindre le monde de Rushu. Tristepin marchait à sa suite, le nez en l'air. En balayant le petit groupe des yeux, il s'aperçut qu'Evangelyne était restée un peu en retrait, et qu'elle fixait Yugo avec intensité. Le Iop s'approcha d'elle, passa son bras autour de sa taille, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Que nous vaut cette mine concentrée, Mademoiselle la Crâ ?

-Je réfléchis…

-C'est ça ton problème, Evan-jolie. Tu réfléchis trop ! Regarde, même Yugo est de bonne humeur, détends-toi !

-En parlant de Yugo, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il ne nous ait toujours pas dit ce qu'il y avait sous son bonnet, Pinpin ?

Pris de court par la question sans aucun rapport avec la discussion en cours, le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Si… C'est étrange, mais pourquoi t'y penses, là maintenant ?

-Je me demandais juste ce que ça pouvait être. Si jamais ça a un lien avec la magie des Eliatropes, ça pourrait peut-être nous aider pour aller dans la dimension de Rushu.

Le guerrier roux acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et se détacha un peu de la jeune archère en soupirant. Pas facile de se sentir aussi heureux que ses compagnons lorsque celle qu'il chérissait le plus au monde était encore tournée vers des pensées plus sérieuses que les siennes. Devant eux, la discussion entre Amalia et Yugo allait de bon train :

-Hé Amalia, si on se refait un match de Boufbowl chez toi, je te parie tout ce que tu veux que je te bats à pleine couture !

-Du calme, l'asticot, et d'abord on dit à _plate_ couture, pas à _pleine_. Et puis, tu ne seras jamais aussi fort que moi, t'as bien vu à Bonta, j'ai le Boufbowl dans le sang, moi !

-Ca c'est ce qu'on verra quand je t'aurais dépassé en taille, ma vieille.

-Pfff, c'te remarque à deux kamas…

Quand Yugo éclata de rire, Amalia, derrière son sourire, sentit une vague de mélancolie lui monter au cœur. Ils faisaient à présent la même taille, alors que six mois auparavant, elle dépassait l'Eliatrope d'une bonne tête. Par contre, la voix du jeune garçon n'avait pas changé d'une octave : elle était toujours aussi fluette que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Amalia soupira : le temps passait trop vite. Yugo remarqua l'air peiné de son amie, et ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds.

-Ben quoi, c'est ta future raclée au Boufbowl qui te mets dans cet état ?

-N-n-non… C'est juste que… Tu grandis, je grandis… On a tous tellement changé depuis qu'on a fondé la Confrérie !

-Pas tant que ça… Regarde, Ruel est toujours radin, Pinpin toujours aussi Iop, Eva toujours aussi raisonnée et intelligente, Adamaï encore « volcanique, charismatique » et je sais plus trop quoi… On est restés les mêmes, dans le fond !

-Oui… M'enfin, regarde !

La princesse Sadida tendit sa main aux doigts écartés au-dessus du sol, et prit celle de son ami pour la mettre par-dessus. Elles faisaient la même taille.

-Il y a un an et demi, je pouvais presque tenir ta main dans le creux de la mienne.

-Pouah, j'étais qu'un asticot !

-Tu l'es toujours un peu, t'en fais pas, sourit Amalia en tirant doucement une mèche de cheveux qui dépassait du bonnet de l'Eliatrope.

-Mais toi, tu devrais être contente qu'on ait tous grandi ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre qu'Armand te considère toujours comme trop immature, et…

-Oh par Crâ, Armand ! J'l'avais oublié, celui là !

Amalia et Yugo se retournèrent d'emblée vers Eva, qui était sortie de sa torpeur à l'entente du nom du frère de la princesse.

-Bah quoi ?

-Ca fera six jours qu'on sera partis quand on arrivera ! Armand sera donc rentré de son stage de combat ! Oh, et galère !

La jeune archère se frappa le front du plat de la main, tandis que tous ses compagnons éclataient de rire. Les avances (ratées) du prince Sadida envers la Crâ l'énervaient plus que tout, mais sa bienséance et sa politesse lui interdisaient de coller une baffe bien sentie au frère aîné d'Amalia.

-Il va être ravi de te revoir, Eva, après ces six mois d'absence ! railla la jeune princesse.

-Ouais, eh ben il n'a pas intérêt à être trop ravi, sinon c'est mon poing dans la figure, prévint Tristepin en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah, mon héros, sourit Evangelyne.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds, et déposa un baiser sur la joue gauche de son compagnon. Pas entièrement satisfait, celui-ci la prit par la taille, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Amalia eut le réflexe instinctif de plaquer sa main sur les yeux de Yugo, mais celui-ci la repoussa en râlant.

-Héééé, ça va, j'suis plus un gamin, maintenant !

-Excuse, mon petit asticot. Vieux réflexe.

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard, après un voyage au milieu de paysages entièrement constitués de cailloux, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Adamaï (« Nooooon on dort pas dehors, ça me fait FLIPPER, je vous dis ! »), les cinq membres de la Confrérie arrivèrent devant le portail Zap du royaume Enutrof, soulagés d'être bientôt chez eux. Yugo s'avança pour activer la connexion entre le pays Sadida et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient…<p>

Et rien.

La voûte du Zap resta incolore.

Etonné, le jeune garçon tenta à nouveau de faire marcher le passage… Mais peine perdue. Le portail ne s'ouvrait pas.

-Ah non, hein ! On n'a pas fait douze-mille kilomètres à pied pour rester bloqués ici ! tempêta la princesse Sadida en shootant dans une pierre.

-Yugo, c'est quoi le problème ?

-J'en sais rien ! Ca veut pas s'ouvrir !

-Bon écoutez, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai mal aux pieds, j'ai des graviers entre mes orteils, et j'en ai par-dessus la tête de ces fichus cailloux. Alors ou ce portail s'ouvre, ou je fais un malheur, grogna Adamaï en soufflant un filet de flammes à travers sa bouche.

-Du calme, Monsieur le pyromane. C'est pas notre faute si ca fonctionne pas.

-On va bien trouver un moyen, non ? Yugo, c'est toi le spécialiste en portails !

-Je suis désolé, mais là, je sèche. Je pense qu'on est coincés ici pour la nuit. On pourra toujours réessayer demain matin.

Adamaï laissa échapper un juron, et lança une pierre sur le Zap. Tandis qu'il se faisait réprimander par Evangelyne, selon qui ça n'était pas une solution, Amalia avait pris le Havresac de Ruel, l'avait posé par terre, et en sortait à présent les couvertures de chacun de ses compagnons. Tristepin lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'en peux plus de cette odeur ! Alors cette nuit, on dort à la belle étoile, ET NON ADAMAÏ, CE N'EST PAS DISCUTABLE ! s'écria la jeune Sadida en voyant le dragonnet ouvrir sa bouche.

-Je suis d'accord avec Ami. Respirer un peu d'air pur pendant la nuit ne nous fera pas de mal, ajouta Eva en étalant sa couchette sur un large rocher plat.

-Après, Ad', tu peux toujours dormir tout seul dans le Havresac.

-Merci, j'crois que j'préfère encore les cailloux.

Après avoir avalé un dîner composé essentiellement des restes de pain et de salade, la petite équipe s'endormit rapidement autour d'un bon feu de camp. Amalia, qui s'était proposée pour prendre le premier tour de garde, était assise sur un rocher en hauteur, et regardait tranquillement la voûte céleste, dénuée de tout nuage en ce doux soir de printemps.

-On rêvasse, princesse ?

La jeune fille se retourna d'un bond, et fit face à… Evangelyne, qui était venue s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Amalia baissa ses bras, qu'elle avait tenus prêts, et sourit à son amie.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Je vois ça. A quoi tu pensais, en regardant les étoiles comme ça ?

-A plusieurs choses… Chilby, Rushu, mon royaume, Armand, Yugo… Et le temps qui passe.

-Ca file vite, pas vrai ?

-Tu peux le dire. J'en parlais à Yugo, il y a quelques jours… J'ai l'impression de vous avoir connus hier, tous…

-Pareil, je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne fréquente mon Iop préféré que depuis un an. On en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres, ensemble, hein ?

-Haha, ça oui…

La jeune fille se tut, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage au fur et à mesure que des souvenirs lui revenaient : Eva, Yugo, Ruel et elle déguisés en princesses moches pour aller libérer Tristepin, un match de Boufbowl à Bonta, Adamaï en kralamou sur la tête de Ruel, une bataille de boules de neige endiablée sur un bout d'île déserte projetée en territoire polaire, les retrouvailles avec Yugo et Adamaï après une longue séparation, une gerbille géante qui attaquait la statue de Pinpin, Rubilax ramenant celui-ci à la vie, Eva, Yugo et elle transformés en cochons, l'éclosion de Grougaloragran et de Chilby, la grand-mère de Ruel leur refusant une réduction pour son téléphérique, le regard d'admiration de Yugo pour le Chevalier Justice, les chopines de lait chez les pandawas, un certain joueur de Boufbowl prénommé Marilyn, les garçons sous le charme des Bellaphones, la bataille livrée contre Rushu, sur l'île des Griffes pourpres… Oui, ils en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs. Chacun de ces moments (bon, sauf peut-être celui où elle avait été un cochon) figurait dans les meilleurs souvenirs d'Amalia. Elle avait tellement vécu de choses hors du commun, une fois sortie de son palais !

-Oui, on peut dire qu'on n'est pas la Confrérie la plus pépère du monde des Douze !

-Heureusement ! Ca ne serait pas pareil !

-Au fond, c'est comme je le disais à Yugo : on est une famille, pas très équilibrée, mais une famille quand même. On se connaît tous dans les moindres détails, ou presque, et…

-Presque, c'est bien ce qui m'intrigue en ce moment. Est-ce que Yugo t'a déjà parlé de ce qu'il avait sous son bonnet, Ami ?

-Heu… Non… Pas plus qu'à vous…

-C'est quand même bizarre. On est ses amis, oui ou non ?

-Peut… Peut-être que c'est dangereux pour nous s'il nous le montre trop tôt ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être quelque chose qu'il doit contrôler parfaitement avant de pouvoir le montrer au grand jour.

Eva hocha lentement la tête, puis bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. En souhaitant une bonne fin de garde à son amie, elle redescendit du monticule de pierres, et retourna se lover contre Tristepin, qui dormait à poings fermés.

* * *

><p>-Allez les flemmards, on se réééééveeeeeeeille !<p>

-Evangelyne, on t'a jamais appris à respecter le sommeil des autres ? maugréa Amalia en se frottant les yeux.

-Mes respects à ton sommeil, princesse, mais étant donné que le Zap fonctionne à nouveau, ce serait bête de se rendormir.

Sur ces mots, la jeune Sadida se releva d'un coup : en effet, Yugo et Adamaï se tenaient près du portail magique, dont l'habituelle couleur bleue électrique projetait un halo scintillant sur les visages des deux frères. Amalia enfila ses sandales, plia sa couverture, la fourra dans le Havresac, et courut rejoindre ses amis devant le Zap.

-T'as vu, ça remarche ! lui lança Yugo avec un grand sourire.

-Génial, on sera rentrés au palais avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Boufbowl » !

-Comme tu relances le sujet… Si jamais on le fait, ce match, j'prends Pinpin avec moi.

-A ta guise, mon asticot préféré. Même à vous deux, vous pourrez pas m'battre !

L'Eliatrope leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de sûreté. Cinq minutes plus tard, une fois qu'Eva eut enfin pût réveiller Tristepin à coups d'oreiller dans le ventre, la Confrérie emprunta le Zap en sens inverse pour rentrer au royaume des Sadida. Yugo ferma les yeux, rentra dans le portail, et, une fois sorti, les rouvrit… Et en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

Une épaisse fumée noire lui piquait les sinus.

Des flammes léchaient les troncs des arbres, comme des langues écarlates.

Et des cris résonnaient un peu partout.

La forêt avait pris feu.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Par la déesse, c'est quoi ce délire ? s'exclama Adamaï en reculant d'un pas.

-Kof-kof ! A-A-Amalia !

Prise d'une quinte de toux, Evangelyne rattrapa son amie sous les épaules : la jeune princesse avait les yeux exorbités, rouges comme si elle avait pleuré. Les muscles de sa bouche tressaillaient, et ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Yugo se précipita sur Eva afin de soutenir lui-même son amie : lors de la bataille contre Nox, qui avait éradiqué une bonne partie des arbres du territoire Sadida, Amalia avait eu une crise d'angoisse du même genre. Quand ses arbres souffraient, elle ressentait la même chose. La dernière fois, c'était les paroles apaisantes de Yugo et un cri poussé par Evangelyne qui l'avaient sortie de sa torpeur, et qui avaient décuplé ses pouvoirs, au point qu'elle avait été capable d'éliminer tous les sbires de Nox.

-On peut pas rester ici, kof-kof-kof… On doit t-t-trouver un endroit respirable ! s'écria Tristepin, la bouche et le nez protégés par sa cape.

-Par ici ! indiqua Adamaï en pointant une brèche entre deux arbres.

-Couvrez vos voies respiratoires : le vrai danger c'est la fumée, pas le feu ! ajouta Eva en se lançant à la suite du dragonnet, une main sur sa bouche.

-Allez Amalia… Kof-kof… Ca va aller, il faut sortir de là, chuchota Yugo le plus calmement qu'il pouvait en entraînant son amie derrière leurs compagnons.

-Ca brûle… Ca brûle ! gémit la princesse en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la tunique du petit Eliatrope.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, soutint la jeune Sadida du plus fort que ses bras lui permettaient, et se mit à avancer les plus vite possible dans la forêt enflammée. La chaleur qui émanait de l'incendie commençait à lui brûler la peau, et même si Amalia ne pesait pas lourd, son poids ralentissait considérablement la vitesse de sa course. A bout de souffle et trempé de sueur, il sentit ses jambes trembler sous l'effet de la fatigue. Il avait beau avoir grandi et s'être endurci, il n'avait toujours pas la force d'un adulte. En prenant soin de couvrir son nez, il hurla à l'adresse de ses compagnons :

-A L'AIDE ! P, kof-kof-kof, P-PAR ICI !

Tristepin jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, et dérapa sur l'herbe calcinée. Il fit un rapide demi-tour, et hissa Amalia sur son épaule en faisant signe à son jeune compagnon de continuer de courir. Libéré de sa charge supplémentaire, Yugo reprit son avancée, les jambes toujours douloureuse, mais plus efficaces. Devant lui, Adamaï s'était mis à voler plus haut que les arbres afin de trouver une sortie. Quand il l'eut rejointe, Eva tendit sa main au jeune Eliatrope pour l'aider à avancer : il l'attrapa, et l'archère reprit sa course de plus belle, en suivant le dragonnet au-dessus de leurs têtes, dont la couleur blanche était assez détectable dans la fournaise noire et rouge de l'incendie. Tout à coup, une branche enflammée tombe à quelques centimètres du pied de la jeune Crâ, qui l'esquiva en faisant un bond sur le côté, entrainant ainsi Yugo à terre. Le garçon eut à peine le temps de voir Adamaï tournoyer dans les cieux, et ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

><p>Voila! Ca vient très tard, je sais, mais bon... En pleine période de Bac Blanc, de voyage scolaire et autres DM de maths... J'étais débordée...<p> 


	6. Ch 6: Brûlures et Contusions

Grougal tremblait. Cela allait faire une semaine qu'il était dans le noir complet, et bien que ce soit la couleur de ses écailles, le petit dragonnet n'appréciait plus tellement l'obscurité. La blessure qu'on lui avait infligée pour qu'il lâche Chibi, son frère Eliatrope, s'était infectée, et il ne pouvait plus poser sa patte avant gauche par terre. Mais pire que le noir, pire que la douleur, pire que l'angoisse qu'il ressentait pour son frère jumeau, Grougal avait _faim_.

Terriblement faim.

Si jamais _ils_ revenaient le voir, il leur déchiquèterait la main sans plus de manières.

Le petit dragon de jais souffla de la fumée par les narines : il aurait encore préféré se faire capturer par des Shushus. Au moins, ces imbéciles parlaient un langage qu'il comprenait, contrairement à celui de ses geôliers. Grougal frissonna : il ne savait toujours pas par qui, ou plutôt par _quoi_ il était séquestré depuis des jours. Et cette pensée le terrifiait complètement. Car, bien que l'odeur rance que ses gardiens émanaient ressemble a celle du Soufre, lui, avait un odorat particulièrement bien développé, et pensait reconnaitre une autre senteur, un peu semblable. Mais il priait pour que son nez lui joue des tours, oh oui, comme il aurait aimé qu'il lui joue des tours… Mais c'était quasiment-impossible. Adamaï lui avait trop souvent rappelé en se fichant de sa truffe, il avait un odorat bien plus développé que la moyenne.

A la pensée de son frère dragon, Grougal sentit son cœur se serrer : il avait élevé Adamaï lorsque ce dernier était sorti de son Dofus, et maintenant, c'était au petit dragon blanc de s'occuper de lui. Le monde à l'envers, quoi.

Soudain, il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit. Son sang se glaça. Ce cliquètement métallique le terrifiait toujours autant. Et la chose qui le provoquait, encore plus. Le bruit passa près de sa prison, mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Le petit animal noir comme l'ébène soupira de soulagement, et se laissa choir contre la paroi de sa sinistre geôle. Et sentit le désespoir prendre le dessus sur sa faim qu'il pensait indomptable. Pitié, qu'Adamaï et Yugo le retrouve. Et vite.

* * *

><p>-Oh la vache... Qu'est-ce que ça doit faire mal, une branche sur l'otipum!<p>

-_Occiput_, crétin. Otipum, ça n'existe même pas.

-Pareil, sur la tête, quoi. Ne sois pas aussi pointilleuse, Amalia!

-C'est pas être pointilleuse, c'est savoir parler, espèce de Iop!

-La ferme, vous deux, vous allez le réveiller!

"Trop tard", pensa Yugo en son fort intérieur. Le jeune garçon mit toute sa volonté à l'épreuve, et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La claire lumière de l'infirmerie du palais Sadida l'aveugla d'abord, puis il fut capable de discerner ses compagnons, en cercle autour de son lit. Evangelyne s'en aperçut, et frappa durement Tristepin sur la nuque:

-Et voilà, regarde c'que t'as fait avec tes Ioperies!

-Hé, mais frappe Amalia plutôt, c'est elle qui a commencé!

-Rappelle-moi, t'as quel âge, _héros_? railla la jeune princesse en poussant le rouquin pour s'approcher de Yugo.

-Qu'est-ce que… L'incendie…

-M'en parle pas, une vraie galère pour te sortir de la. T'en as pas l'air, mais tu pèses ton poids, mon pote, dit Tristepin en s'asseyant au bord de lit de l'Eliatrope.

-C'est vrai qu'on a eu du mal. Après que tu te sois fait assommer, j'ai aidé Amalia à sortir du bois pendant que Pinpin te portait. On est finalement arrivés au palais, dans un coin sécurisé. On nous a emmenés a l'intérieur, et puis… Les gardes ont finit par réussir à éteindre le feu, a l'heure qu'il est. Tu as dormi près de douze heures, ajouta Evangelyne.

-Les guérisseurs ont voulu s'occuper de ta tête, mais…

Amalia ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, et s'approcha de Yugo avec des airs de conspiratrice.

-Adamaï n'a pas voulu qu'on t'approche. Enfin, si, il les a laissé s'occuper de tes brulures aux jambes, mais pour ta tête… Il a tenu à poser lui-même le bandage.

-Il va vraiment falloir que tu acceptes de nous montrer ce que tu caches sous ton chapeau, un de ces jours, soupira Eva.

Yugo hocha vaguement la tête. Il devait une fière chandelle à son frère jumeau, mais celui-ci semblait être occupé ailleurs. Les seules personnes présentes dans l'aile soignante du palais étaient ses trois compagnons, qui avaient l'air de s'en être plutôt bien sortis, pour des gens qui venaient d'échapper à un gigantesque incendie. Tristepin, qui avait passé un bras autour de la taille d'Evangelyne, présentait une large brulure sur le flanc droit, plusieurs bleus sur les bras, et une coupure impressionnante sur l'arcade sourcilière. La jeune Crâ, dont la tête reposait contre l'épaule du rouquin, avait un bras enrubanné de gaze blanc, dont dépassaient cinq doigts écarlates, brulés a vif et gonflés. Sa joue gauche n'était plus qu'un gros hématome bleuâtre, et les pointes de ses soyeux cheveux blonds avaient roussi. De l'autre coté de son lit, Amalia s'était également assise. Son visage était pale, et de gros cernes s'élargissaient sous ses yeux chocolat. Elle ne présentait pas de blessures physiques, mais la façon dont elle répondait sèchement à ses compagnons laissait deviner qu'elle avait été ébranlée psychologiquement. Yugo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et sortit sa main de dessous les draps afin de prendre celle de son amie… Et réprima un cri. Son avant-bras entier avait été brulé pendant sa chute, et ses doigts étaient aussi rouges et enflés que ceux d'Evangelyne.

-Ah oui… Tu as été sérieusement touché par le feu, quand tu es tombé. Mais le pire, je crois que c'est tes jambes, l'informa celle-ci avec une moue douloureuse.

-Si j'étais toi, j'attendrais d'avoir mangé quelque chose pour regarder. C'est précisément pour ca qu'Adamaï n'est pas avec nous, il heu… Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, le prévint Tristepin.

-Merci du conseil, j'pense que je vais attendre un peu…

Après avoir tourné et retourné son avant-bras gauche, Yugo le posa sur la main de la jeune princesse Sadida, et pressa ses doigts contre les siens autant que ses brulures le lui permettaient. Un faible sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Amalia, et ses grands yeux bruns vinrent chercher les siens. Le jeune garçon eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il repensa à la douleur qu'il avait pu lire sur la figure de son amie lors de l'incendie qui avait ravagé une partie de son royaume.

-Ah, et heu… C'était quoi le délire, avec l'incendie ?

-On... On ne sait pas vraiment. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il n'est pas naturel. Mais…

La voix d'Evangelyne se perdit, et elle jeta un regard anxieux à Tristepin. Yugo eut un mauvais pressentiment, et il plissa ses yeux noirs.

-Mais ?

-Hé bien… Oh Yugo, tu ne vas pas vraiment apprécier…

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Dis-lui. De toute façon, si on ne le fait pas, quelqu'un finira par lui apprendre, soupira Tristepin.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Euh… En fait, on n'a pas retrouvé de traces d'un présumé déclencheur du feu, mais… On a tout de suite identifié quelque chose… Dans toute la forêt… Ca sent le soufre. A plein nez.

Yugo sentit son cœur rater un battement ou deux.

-Non… Non… Ils ne pouvaient pas…

-Visiblement si. Rushu doit avoir compris ce qu'on comptait faire. Et qu'on allait demander au Roi de nous aider à aller dans son monde.

-C'est ma faute, souffla l'Eliatrope, mortifié.

-Je l'avais bien dit, marmonna Evangelyne en fronçant son joli nez en trompette.

-Je… Je regrette de vous avoir entrainés là-dedans… La forêt est carbonisée par ma faute… Oh bon sang, Amalia, je suis…

-…Stupide !

Pris de court, le garçon resta bouche ouverte, les sourcils froncés. _Stupide_ ?

-C'est légitime de vouloir retrouver son frère, espèce de crétin ! J'en ai rien à faire, cet abruti de Rushu peut bien faire cramer mon royaume, je t'aiderais à récupérer Chibi coute que coute.

-Elle a raison. On a accepté de t'accompagner au péril de nos vies depuis le jour ou on t'a rencontré, Yugo, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on va revenir sur nos positions. On fait partie de la même Confrérie, c'est hors de question qu'on te laisse avec ta culpabilité sur les bras. C'est pas un crime de vouloir protéger les siens, acquiesça Eva.

-Même si t'as tendance à un peu trop le faire, ajouta Tristepin.

-M… Mais, et ta forêt, Amalia ? Tu… J'ai bien vu l'état dans lequel le feu t'avait mise…

La princesse esquissa un sourire, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'Eliatrope.

-J'ai peut-être perdu quelques arbres. Mais ca repoussera. Ce sera long et difficile, mais ca repoussera. Il en reste toujours, mon royaume regorge d'arbres. Mais toi, tu n'as qu'une famille.

-Ouais, et ca, ca pousse pas sur les arbres, dit Tristepin d'un air docte.

Choisissant d'ignorer la remarque du Iop, Amalia enlaça doucement Yugo.

-T'as compris, morveux ?

-Oui...

-Alors tu vas arrêter de dire des âneries pour le moment, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir un peu. T'es pas encore bien en forme, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Sans protester, le jeune garcon se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie, et retomba sur son oreiller. La gorge serrée, il regarda tour à tour ses trois amis. Deux ans qu'ils parcouraient le globe ensemble, et pour la plupart du temps, pour son compte a lui, Yugo. Jamais l'un d'eux ne s'était plaint, jamais personne ne lui avait reproché quoi que ce soit au sujet de leurs problèmes rencontrés au cours des aventures. Ses amis l'aidaient en toutes circonstances, quel que soit la raison. Et il leur en était désespérément reconnaissant. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il attrapa la main valide d'Evangelyne, et l'un des bras d'Amalia. Ses lèvres sèches formèrent le mot « Merci », puis il s'endormit, épuisé.

* * *

><p>Deux grands yeux bruns le fixaient.<p>

Deux grands yeux dans lesquels on pouvait lire toute la candeur et la gentillesse du monde. Deux grands yeux sur lesquels tombaient des mèches de cheveux blonds foncé, et un chapeau jaune-orangé un peu trop grand.

Le visage de l'enfant était jovial, et sa petite main serrait avec force la sienne. Sa figure levée vers lui, il se mit à lui parler d'une voix douce et enfantine.

-Toi, tu es le roi.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Tout devint sombre. Le garçonnet a ses cotés disparut peu a peu de sa vision, comme s'il était attiré vers le néant, son sourire toujours aussi naïf et innocent. Mais non, non ! Il ne le perdrait pas, cette fois. Dans un élan d'espoir, il tendit le bras vers l'enfant…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Yugo s'éveilla en sursaut. Trempé de sueur, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Encore ce fichu rêve. Depuis qu'il avait quitté ses frères, cette vision revenait quotidiennement le hanter. En s'efforçant de maitriser ses tremblements, le garçon se passa une main sur le visage, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il resta ainsi un long moment, en se calmant peu à peu. Tout à coup, un craquement lui fit relever la tête.

-Yugo ? Tout va bien ?

Le visage d'Evangelyne apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient de façon désordonnée sur les épaules, et ses yeux verts étaient embués, comme si elle venait juste de se réveiller. Yugo se mordit la lèvre : avait-il crié aussi fort que ca ?

-Heu… Oui, t'inquiète, c'est juste… Un rêve.

-Vu comment tu viens de hurler, je dirais plutôt un cauchemar.

-Ah... J'suis désolé. J'voulais pas te réveiller.

L'archère haussa les épaules, et s'avança vers lui. Dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie, Yugo apercevait les lits vides, les placards regorgeant de produits médicaux, et le bureau du guérisseur de garde, cependant vide, car tous les soigneurs du royaume avaient été appelés a aider les victimes de l'incendie. Il fallait qu'il s'en persuade, il était la, lui, Yugo, dans le vrai monde. Il n'était plus tout seul. Evangelyne était près de lui, oui, il n'était pas seul.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? lui demanda la jeune Crâ en s'asseyant sur le lit a ses cotés.

-Ben… Je, j'en avais parlé à Amalia… C'est toujours la même chose. Je vois l'un des enfants Eliatrope, et puis… Ca disparait. C'est frustrant, je n'arrive jamais à le faire rester près de moi. C'est comme si quelqu'un l'attirait avec lui, et me laissait tout seul dans le noir.

-Effectivement, c'est plutôt un cauchemar. Faut pas t'inquiéter, c'est surement du au fait que tu as laissé tes frères a Balthazar. Ca va s'arranger. Après tout, ils sont en sécurité avec lui, pas vrai ?

-Oui… Mais j'étais si proche de les ramener… Et maintenant je ne sais même pas quand ils reviendront…

-Quand tu auras muri, Yugo. Quand tu seras capable de les mener comme un vrai roi.

-Et sans doute quand tu auras fini de crier comme un porcassin en pleine nuit.

Evangelyne et Yugo se retournèrent d'un coup : Amalia, alertée par le bruit, se tenait debout devant la porte, avec Tristepin, encore a moitié endormi, a ses cotés. L'épaisse tignasse rousse du Iop était ébouriffée, et son oreiller lui avait imprégné une marque sur la joue gauche. De son coté, la jeune princesse Sadida avait les yeux hagards, et se frottait le visage avec frénésie, comme pour mieux se réveiller. Yugo leur fit un sourire d'excuse.

-C'est vrai, c'est pas vraiment digne d'un roi, ca.

-Oui, je ne suis pas vraiment sur que tes sujets apprécieront que tu leur hurle dans les oreilles à l'aube, acquiesça Tristepin en réprimant un bâillement.

-Tu risque de te retrouver avec une révolte sur les bras, ajouta la voix grave et rocailleuse de Rubilax, que son gardien avait bien évidemment emporté avec lui.

-Désolé de vous avoir tirés du lit. Vous devriez aller vous recoucher, c'est encore tôt…

-Je vote pour, marmonna Rubilax.

-Ah ben non, maintenant qu'on est debout, autant se préparer pour cet après-midi.

En entendant les paroles du guerrier roux, Yugo sentit son cœur s'accélérer. La veille, après sa sieste tardive, une fois qu'Alibert, Ruel et Adamaï lui avaient sauté dessus pour prendre de ses nouvelles, le Roi avait tenu à le voir. Bien que le jeune Eliatrope se soit excusé platement pour la destruction de la forêt Sadida, le monarque avait réagi de la même façon que sa fille, et lui avait assuré qu'il ne le tenait pas pour responsable, et que les végétaux finiraient par repousser. Cependant, l'après-midi suivante, un conseil se tiendrait dans la salle du trône, afin de chercher une solution pour rentrer dans le monde des démons. Et ca n'allait pas être mince à faire.

* * *

><p>Voila pour cette sixième partie... Que du blabla, a vrai dire (ce chapitre ne sert a rien, en fait). Bon, on apprend que Rushu a peut être un truc a voir avec l'incendie du siècle, mais c'est pas si sur... Si on en croit les premiers paragraphes...<p>

Enjoy :)


	7. Ch 7: Illuminations

Le prince Armand Sheran-Sharm bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'aimait pas franchement les grandes assemblées comme celle a laquelle il était en train d'assister. De toute façon, il y en avait toujours au moins un qui était en retard, ou qui ne venait pas. Et puis personne n'était jamais d'accord. Les méthodes de son père n'étaient pas vraiment à son gout, et il avait hâte d'appliquer les siennes, quand il monterait enfin sur le trône. Il imposerait ses lois et ses envies, lui, et si ca ne plaisait pas a certains… Ils iraient au diable !

-Bien… Nous sommes donc réunis ici pour proposer diverses solutions pour pénétrer dans le monde de Rushu, afin de récupérer le jeune Eliatrope Chibi.

Armand fronça les sourcils. Son père était vraiment trop généreux. Lui n'aurait jamais convoqué une telle assemblée juste pour retrouver un môme. Autour de la table ovale de la salle de réunion du palais s'alignaient Yugo (quel sale gosse, celui-là, même pas fichu d'aller chercher son frère tout seul), Tristepin (tellement stupide, sa douce Evangelyne méritait mieux), Amalia (une vraie petite peste, sa sœur), Adamaï (petit crétin irresponsable, incapable de maitriser un bébé dragon noir), Evangelyne (elle aurait mieux fait de rester avec lui, elle serait devenue princesse), Ruel (vieux radin, toujours sale et cupide) et Alibert (incompétent, c'était de la folie de laisser un enfant en bas-âge a cet homme). Sans compter le roi Sheran-Sharm, les quatre membres du comité royal, Maitre Joris, et le vieux Toufdru, évidemment. Ce dernier se leva à la suite de son souverain.

-Avant de commencer, le comité royal du Royaume Sadida tient à rappeler que les dommages encourus par l'incendie, apparemment déclenché par les Shushus, ne seront pas retenus contre le jeune Eliatrope Yugo ici présent, et qu'il peut décliner librement toute responsabilité. Le Royaume lui devait une dette, et nous considérons celle-ci à présent acquittée.

-Merci, dit Yugo en s'inclinant devant le monarque et sa cour.

-La séance est ouverte. Mon petit cœur de palmier, peux-tu…

-PAPA !

-Bon, d'accord. Princesse Sheran-Sharm, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me rappeler les solutions déjà évoquées à ce jour ?

Amalia eut un petit sourire en coin, et se leva à son tour.

-Alors, on a proposé… L'utilisation de l'Eliacube…

-C'est mort, il est avec les enfants Eliatropes dans une autre dimension, trancha Adamaï, la tête posée sur la table en bois clair.

-Ah oui, ce n'est pas possible. Ensuite ?

-Fusionner Yugo avec un Shushu pour ouvrir un portail…

-Impossible, d'abord c'est assez risqué, et puis aucun Shushu ne voudra fusionner avec Yugo…

-Et Rubilax, alors ? demanda Alibert en se penchant en avant pour apercevoir le Shushu.

-J'aimerais bien, mais la troisième raison c'est que le gamin est trop jeune pour garder le contrôle lors de la fusion. Il risque de heu… Bah de tous nous réduire en charpie. Ou de s'autodétruire, ce qui n'est pas franchement mieux.

-Désolé, marmonna Yugo en plissant les yeux.

-Bon, ca aussi ce n'est pas bon… Quoi d'autre ? s'enquit le roi en regardant sa fille.

-Hum… C'est tout.

-Quoi ? On a que deux choix ? Mais c'est tout pourri ! s'exclama Armand.

-Ben vas-y, si t'es si fort, t'as qu'a trouver une solution ! s'énerva sa sœur.

-Tais-toi la naine, sois un peu plus respectueuse !

-Nan mais tu t'es vu, grand crétin ?

-WOOOOOH, les enfants, on se calme ! tenta de s'interposer le roi.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Les deux héritiers du trône s'étaient levés et se faisaient face, leurs deux paires d'yeux bruns lançant des éclairs. Amalia leva un doigt rageur en direction de son frère.

-De toute manière, si on t'écoutait, personne n'aiderait personne, et chacun se débrouillerait avec ses propres problèmes !

-Ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, quand je vois tous les cas sociaux que tu ramène ici !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, Armand ? Tu ne te préoccupes que de tes petites affaires, enfin, quand tu ne baves pas d'envie devant le trône de Papa !

-Si j'étais sur ce trône, peut-être que l'incendie n'aurait pas eu lieu, peut-être que l'autre fou furieux avec son horloge ne nous aurait pas attaqué, et peut-être que des centaines de Sadidas seraient encore en vie !

-L'attaque de Nox n'avait RIEN A VOIR avec Yugo ! tempeta Amalia, dont les yeux brillaient de fureur.

-Ca avait à voir avec son fichu peuple ! Sans ce maudit Wakfu, sans ce maudit Eliacube, et surtout sans ces maudits Eliatropes, rien de cela ne serait arrivé ! cracha son frère.

-Comment OSES-TU rejeter la faute sur eux ? Tu me dégoutes, Armand ! Les Eliatropes sont tous morts par la faute d'une espèce de dégénéré comme toi, un sale égoïste qui voulait faire ce que bon lui semblait, et tant pis pour les autres ! hurla la princesse.

-Ne me compare pas à ce monstre de Qilby !

-Et pourtant, tu te comportes comme lui ! Mais si ca te plait de jouer les dictateurs, de faire le dur, mais vas-donc, espèce d'abruti, vas-donc essayer d'imposer un régime comme ca a un peuple qui le voudra bien !

-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, Amalia. Tu es folle.

-C'est toi, le fou. Et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Armand ne répondit pas. Il fixa sa sœur avec froideur. Une minute de silence passa. Amalia laissa couleur ses larmes de fureur, sans cesser de jeter des regards haineux à son frère. Celui-ci finit par rompre le silence.

-Bien. Je te laisse t'occuper des malheurs des autres. Mais ne viens pas pleurer lorsque ca te retombera dessus, sœurette.

-Aider les autres n'a jamais été un crime, c'est plutôt le contraire qui en est un. Ton plus grand crime, Armand.

Le prince ne releva pas, et marcha droit vers la sortie, sans un mot. La porte claqua, faisant un bruit d'enfer dans le silence de mort qui régnait à présent dans la pièce. Le roi, abasourdi, échangeait des regards avec son comité royal. Evangelyne s'était précipitée aux cotés d'Amalia, et la serrait dans ses bras. Tristepin, Ruel et Alibert ne bougeaient pas, tendus. Quant à Yugo et Adamaï, ils se regardaient, consternés. Après mure réflexion, il était vrai que le Royaume Sadida avait été plutôt paisible, jusqu'à leur arrivée. Mais de la a en rejeter la faute sur les Eliatropes… Ca leur avait fait mal. Maitre Joris finit par se lever, et prit la parole.

-Je crois que nous pouvons suspendre cette séance pour le moment. Pourquoi ne pas la poursuivre demain matin ? D'ici-la, nous pouvons… Réfléchir a la question.

-La question ?

-Heu… Comment aller chercher Chibi, vous vous souvenez, Messire ?

-Ha… Oui, oui bien sur… L'assemblée se réunira ici-même demain matin. Vous pouvez disposer.

Toufdru, les quatre membres du comité et Joris sortirent de la salle en silence. Le roi attendit quelques secondes, puis finit par se lever, hagard, et sortit a son tour. Amalia pleurait silencieusement sur sa chaise, les bras d'Eva passés autour de ses épaules. Alibert s'éclaircit la gorge, et tapa sur l'épaule de Ruel.

-Viens, mon vieux. On va attendre ailleurs.

L'Enutrof hocha lentement la tête, puis suivit son meilleur ami, non sans que ce dernier ait affectueusement posé sa main sur la tête de son fils adoptif. La porte se referma de nouveau avec un grand claquement. Laissés seuls, les cinq jeunes membres de la Confrérie observèrent un silence gêné. Adamaï et Yugo échangèrent un regard, puis le garçon se leva.

-Euh… On-on est désolés si… Euh… Si c'est à cause de nous qu'Armand…

-C'est un abruti, vous n'allez pas vous mettre à l'écouter ?

-Non, Eva, mais… Enfin quand même, il avait l'air plutôt en colère…

-Evangelyne a raison, Yugo. On s'est battus pour que le Royaume Sadida survive à l'attaque de Nox, et il ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de nous accuser. On s'est éreintés pour retrouver notre peuple, on l'a de nouveau perdu, et cet espèce de… D'imbécile, pour ne pas être vulgaire, nous aboie dessus, commenta Adamaï du plus calmement qu'il put.

-On t'a déjà dit qu'on ne te tenait pas pour responsable, ne nous oblige pas a refaire notre discours, ajouta Evangelyne.

-D'accord... J'dis plus rien. Pardon.

Le silence retomba de nouveau sur le petit groupe. Tristepin, qui n'avait pas moufté depuis le début de l'assemblée, passait négligemment ses doigts sur le fourreau de son épée, les sourcils froncés et la mine concentrée. Au bout d'un moment, Amalia finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de son amie, et releva sa figure barbouillée de larmes. Elle pivota vers Yugo, et lui jeta un regard déterminé (pas vraiment impressionnant, à cause de ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs).

-Toi, tu ne me refais pas le coup du « Je-suis-un-fardeau-et-je-ne-vous-apporte-que-des-malheurs-excusez-moi-pardon », sinon je, je… Je crois que je te pulvérise.

Le dernier mot de sa phrase lui arracha un sourire. Yugo se leva rapidement, puis la rejoint, et la serra dans ses bras à lui en faire mal. Il débordait de reconnaissance, mais… N'en dit rien. Et préféra dévier sur un autre sujet.

-T'es formidable. Tenir tête a ton frère comme ca…

-Je me suis un peu emportée… Je ne voulais pas dire ces trucs à propos de Qilby, je…

-VOILA !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Tristepin, qui était enfin sorti de sa torpeur, et qui se tenait sur ses pieds, le regard extatique. Il pointa un doigt vers Amalia, toujours dans les bras de l'Eliatrope.

-T'es un génie, Ami !

-Pardon ?

-Mais oui !

Le jeune guerrier grimpa sur la table, et contempla ses compagnons d'un air ravi.

-Qilby ! La voila la solution !

-Quoi ? Mais t'es Iop, Qilby il est plus la je te rappelle…

-Ouais, et puis il est pas trop de notre coté, aussi.

-Naaaaaan, mais pas lui a proprement parler ! C'est son nom qui a fait tilt dans ma tête !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors… Yugo, comment est-ce que t'as créé tes portails entre les dimensions, une fois dans le Krosmos avec les autres enfants ?

Le jeune Eliatrope ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup. Il lâcha la princesse Sadida, et se frappa le front avec sa paume de main.

-Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

-Je suis la seule à ne pas comprendre ? ronchonna Amalia.

-Non rassure-toi, je pige pas non plus, dit Adamaï en se grattant la tête.

-Sérieux ? Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? demanda Pinpin en descendant de son perchoir.

-Puisqu'on te le dit, cervelle de Iop !

-Amalia, ne…

Evangelyne s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, et ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle leva haut ses sourcils, puis éclata de rire, et attrapa Tristepin par les épaules.

-La, mon Pinpin, c'est plutôt toi le génie !

Le jeune Iop piqua un fard.

-Pas trop mal pour une cervelle de Iop, pas v…

Eva lui ferma la bouche avec un baiser. Amalia fronça les sourcils, et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

-Boooooon, c'est bien beau tout ca, on va vous laisser entre gens qui comprennent vos petits délires… T'es d'accord, Ad' ?

-Ouais, c'est vraiment pas sympa pour les ignorants ! râla le dragonnet en tirant sa langue bleue.

-Non, mais restez- la, je vais vous expliquer… Vous vous souvenez de Phaéris ?

Devant le sourire en coin et les yeux réjouis de Yugo, Adamaï se souvint d'un coup. Il inspira une longue goulée d'air, puis un large sourire s'étala sur son visage. La jeune Sadida soupira.

-J'en ai marre, je comprends toujours pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec la choucroute, Phaéris ? Ce n'est qu'un dragon Eliatrope comme les autres. Bon d'accord, il parle bizarrement et il est vachement fort, mais franchement, je ne vois pas le rapport…

-Est-ce que tu te rappelle de la nuit ou, juste avant qu'on se sépare tous, je vous ai raconté tout ce qui m'est arrivé sur l'Ile des Griffes Pourpres et dans le Krosmos ?

-Évidemment que j'm'en rappelle ! Tu nous as dit comment t'avais bloqué le bateau, puis comment Rushu et tous les Shushus on débarqué, la bataille entre Qilby et ton Phaéris, la… Et puis, heu…

Illumination.

-Oh ben… Oh par Sadida, je suis vraiment cruche.

-La, on est d'accord, railla Tristepin.

-N'en profite pas, crétin !

-Baaaah, j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit !

-Ah mais Yugo, pourquoi t'y avais pas pensé avant ? s'exclama la jeune Sadida.

-Y'a pas que toi qui es cruche.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Yugo se retrouva de nouveau alité, mais cette fois-ci dans sa chambre. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'endormir. La respiration régulière de son frère, dont le lit jouxtait avec le sien, ne l'apaisait pas. Les ronflements de Pinpin, encore moins. Son cerveau carburait à toute vitesse.<p>

Phaéris était en mesure de débloquer certains de ses pouvoirs de façon éphémère, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait du le faire, Yugo avait souffert le martyre pendant toute la durée du procédé. Et avait récolté une belle collection de bleus et autres contusions. Mais qu'a cela ne tienne, il était prêt a supporter la douleur pour sauver son frère. Le plus gros problème était plutôt de retrouver Phaéris. Sans l'Eliacube, pas moyen d'avoir une carte pour le localiser, et il n'était surement plus sur l'Ile des Griffes Pourpres vu que le Dofus de Shinonomé, la sœur dragonne de Qilby, avait été confié a Balthazar et aux enfants Eliatropes pour plus de sureté.

Yugo soupira, et se retourna sur son matelas. Le sommeil ne viendrait visiblement pas tout de suite. Il avait trop dormi à l'infirmerie. Le jeune garçon se leva, enfila juste son pantalon, glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et sortit de la chambre, les mains dans les poches. Il arpenta longuement les couloirs, dont les grandes fenêtres les éclairaient de la douce lumière de la lune, ronde comme une galette. Après avoir fait un tour complet, Yugo finit par descendre dans les jardins du palais, ou seuls les bruits des cigales et des grillons rompaient le silence bienfaisant de la nuit. Il marcha dans les chemins de terre qui serpentaient entre les arbres, les bosquets et les fleurs luxuriantes, et s'arrêta au niveau d'un poirier pas trop haut. Il tendit la main pour attraper l'un des fruits, certain qu'Amalia ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur… Et poussa un hurlement lorsqu'une chose froide se posa soudainement sur son épaule nue.

-Calmez-vous, Yugo ! Vous allez réveiller tout le palais avec vos cris !

Le garçon se retourna d'emblée. Joris se tenait derrière lui, sempiternellement encapuchonné, la main droite sur son épaule.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous m'avez fichu une de ces frousses…

-Il ne vous faut pas grand-chose…

-Euh… Non mais c'est que… Bref. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-J'aime bien me balader la nuit. C'est plus calme. Enfin, quand les cris des Eliatropes ne me vrillent pas les oreilles. Mais je vous retourne la question, Yugo…

-J'arrivais pas a m'endormir. Trop de choses dans la tête.

-J'en déduis que vous avez trouvé une solution à proposer au conseil, demain ?

Le petit Eliatrope hocha la tête, et entreprit d'expliquer l'idée de Tristepin au Maitre de Bonta, qui l'écouta d'une traite sans rien dire.

-… Et donc on ne peut pas le retrouver. Enfin, d'après ce qu'on sait.

-C'est un excellent plan, excepté la lacune sur la localisation du dragon. Mais êtes-vous sur que vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'Eliacube ?

Yugo se tortilla, mal a l'aise.

-En principe, non… Qilby avait l'Eliacube, mais c'est moi qui ai ouvert un portail vers la dimension blanche. Et je lui ai repris après. Et puis pour sortir du monde ou sont restés mes frères, je ne l'avais pas non plus. Je ne suis pas sur, mais… Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

-Étant donné que nous n'avons que cette option-la… Oui, nous ferons notre possible pour retrouver Phaéris… Mais quelque chose me taraude, cependant… Vous ne pouvez pas ressentir le Wakfu des gens ?

-Si… Pourquoi ?

-Ne ressentez-vous pas celui de Phaéris ?

-Il est un peu trop loin pour que je le capte, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Et en combinant vos pouvoirs avec ceux d'Adamaï, n'y a-t-il pas moyen de…

BRAOAM !

Le Bontarien fut coupé par un bruit assourdissant qui provenait du palais. Un rayon bleu électrique trancha le ciel, puis le silence retomba. Yugo et Joris se lancèrent un regard, puis se mirent à courir vers le grand bâtiment en bois. Le jeune Eliatrope avait l'impression qu'une multitude de papillons s'ébattaient joyeusement dans son ventre. C'était une sensation plutôt étrange, mais qui lui semblait étrangement familière… En déboulant dans le palais, il s'avéra qu'une grande partie des occupants s'étaient réveillés, et avaient accourus lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le bruit. Yugo se fraya un chemin parmi les courtisans ahuris, ne se souciant pas des regards étranges que certains lui adressèrent. Il finit par arriver au centre du hall du palais, ou ses compagnons encerclaient quelque chose. Il tapa sur l'épaule d'Amalia, et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite lorsqu'il vit la tête qu'elle faisait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Par Sadida, Yugo, c'est… Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ca ?

-De quoi ?

-C'est pas lui ? s'exclama Tristepin en se retournant d'un air hébété.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez, à la fin ? s'énerva le jeune Eliatrope.

-Alors si c'est pas lui, c'est qui ? dit Evangelyne en regardant Yugo à son tour.

-C'est incroyable…, commenta Amalia.

-Hé ho, la Terre appelle la Confrérie du Tofu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce b…

Yugo ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses compagnons s'étaient écartés, et il pouvait nettement voir ce qui suscitait tant de commentaires.

Deux grands yeux bleus.

De longs cheveux bruns chocolat.

Une forme turquoise écaillée qui grognait a coté d'elle.

Et un chapeau bordeaux avec de longues oreilles.

Le jeune garçon inspira longuement.

-Nom d'un Mulou… C'est quoi ce délire ?

* * *

><p>Wouhouuuuuuuuu suspens :D<p>

Hé oui, contrairement aux règles de bienséance... J'introduis un perso qui n'est pas censé apparaître... Pour les réclamations du style "Maiiiiiiiiis naaaaaaaaan c'est pas comme caaaaaaa que ca maaaaaaaarche", ben... Je vais citer un T-shirt en ma possession:

IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, RAISE YOUR HAND... AND PLACE IT OVER YOUR MOUTH

Na!

(Non j'rigole. Reviews bienvenues, comme d'hab, et comme d'hab y'en aura pas, mais bon...)


	8. Ch 8: Nora et Ephrim

Allongée sur un des lits blancs de l'aile médicale du palais, elle avait les yeux clos. Son visage était plutôt rond, et inspirait confiance. Une meche de cheveux bruns soyeux lui avait glissé sur le nez. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui, et un peu plus ronde aussi. Et elle le fascinait.

-Bon sang… C'est une histoire de fous…

Yugo se tourna vers Tristepin, qui avait répété cette phrase au moins douze-mille fois pendant les dix dernières minutes, le temps de transporter la jeune fille évanouie a l'infirmerie. Même si en effet, _c'était_ une histoire de fous, il en avait un peu ras-le-bonnet. Amalia aussi, visiblement, puisqu'elle se mit à râler a voix haute.

-On a compris, c'est bon !

-Non mais quand même, avoue que c'est une h…

-Tu redis encore une fois cette phrase et je te fais manger ta cape, promit la princesse en serrant les dents.

-D'accord, d'accord…

-T'as une explication, Yugo ?

-Tu auras beau me poser trente-six fois la question, Eva, la réponse sera toujours la même. Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment une autre Eliatrope a pu débarquer dans ce monde-ci.

-Avec son jumeau dragon, qui plus est, ajouta Adamaï en considérant d'un œil méfiant le reptile turquoise qui dormait aux pieds de sa sœur.

-En tout cas, ils n'ont pas utilisé l'Eliacube. Et ca, c'est peut-être utile pour notre quête, non ? On peut leur demander comment ils ont fait, et on pourrait aller chercher Chibi et Grougal' !

-Pardonne-moi, Pinpin, mais c'est pas vraiment la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé…

Yugo se tut, et reporta son attention sur la jeune Eliatrope. L'une de ses semblables… Elle n'était pas aussi jeune que les enfants qu'il avait rencontrés lorsqu'il était allé dans le Krosmos… Et elle avait un frère dragon, contrairement aux Eliatropes de Balthazar. Peut-être était-ce… La gorge du garçon se noua. Non, bien sur, c'était impossible.

-Hé, elle revient à elle !

L'exclamation de l'un des guérisseurs, une Eniripsa, le fit sortir de sa réflexion. Yugo, Evangelyne, Tristepin, Amalia, Adamaï, Ruel, Alibert et le roi Sheran-Sharm se précipitèrent au chevet de l'adolescente, qui gémissait. La guérisseuse grogna, et leur ordonna de la laisser respirer. Yugo n'en tint pas compte, et s'agenouilla près de la tête de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda avec un air exténué, puis les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent.

-Mon roi…

Et zut. Forcément.

-Euh… Oui, je, je… Hum…

Un peu pris au dépourvu, Yugo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait complètement mis de coté le fait que les autres Eliatropes le traiteraient surement comme leur monarque. Cela le gênait affreusement. L'adolescente au bonnet rouge sourit un peu plus largement.

-On m'a dit que tu avais toujours détesté cette appellation, de toute façon.

-Ah… Bien… Et, euh… Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais… Qui es-tu ?

Le sourire de la jeune Eliatrope s'affaissa. Son dragon releva péniblement la tête, et plissa ses yeux d'or.

-Je t'avais prévenu, Nora. Il ne se souvient de rien, tu sais… Comme nous, avant que Balthazar ne nous retrouve et ne nous explique tout…

-Nora ? Alors, vous… Vous êtes Nora et Ephrim, c'est ca ? Deux des douze Eliatropes et dragons qui gouvernaient notre monde ?

Le visage des deux concernés s'éclaira. Yugo soupira de soulagement : heureusement que Qilby lui avait raconté cette histoire, sinon il ne serait jamais souvenu des douze noms. Nora posa sa main glacée sur la sienne.

-C'est ca… Ah mon frère, enfin si je peux t'appeler comme ca, on t'a enfin retrouvé…

-On a mis près de trois ans avant de pouvoir te localiser ! ajouta Ephrim en agitant ses oreilles.

-Ah… Ah bon ? Mais comment… Et pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?

Nora eut un regard rempli de tendresse.

-Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, Yugo, mais… Dans ma dernière vie, c'est moi qui ai été chargée de retrouver ton Dofus, afin de le confier a Grougaloragran… Enfin, je ne m'en souviens plus, c'est Balthazar qui m'a raconté ca. En tout cas, je t'ai protégé jusqu'à ce que Grougal s'occupe de votre œuf, et puis Ephrim et moi avons contracté une sorte d'infection suite a la piqure d'une sale bestiole rencontrée dans un territoire sauvage… Et nous sommes morts.

Yugo se sentit bizarre. Voir Nora raconter son décès avec autant de calme le dérangeait un peu. La jeune fille s'en aperçut, et serra sa main dans la sienne.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne m'en souviens pas, c'est encore Balthazar qui m'a tout raconté ! J'avais une vingtaine d'années quand je suis morte, puis peu après, on a fait éclore mon Dofus. Seulement, Balthazar ne pouvait pas vraiment s'occuper de nous, puisqu'il avait déjà tous les enfants à charge ! Grougaloragran aurait pu, mais il tenait à s'occuper d'Adamaï et de toi. Vous n'aviez pas encore éclos, il cherchait d'abord les parents adoptifs parfaits pour toi. Je crois que nous avons à peu près deux ans d'écart… Tu vas avoir quatorze ans, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dans quatre jours, oui, acquiesça Yugo.

-J'en ai seize. Donc, à notre naissance, nous avons été confiés à Phaéris, un dragon dont la jumelle, Mina, est déjà décédée… Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà rencontré…

-Bien sur, sourit le garçon en repensant à l'idée de Tristepin.

-…Et il nous a élevés jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une dizaine d'années. A ce stade-la, nous sommes retournés voir Balthazar a sa demande, et il nous a tout raconté. Il vit depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, son frère jumeau est décédé depuis longtemps… Du coup, il sait tout de tous les Eliatropes qui ont vécu jusque la. Il nous a dit comment nous étions les gouverneurs de notre contrée, avec dix autres Eliatropes et dragons comme nous… Et il nous a raconté qu'à sa connaissance, deux autres des Douze Grands avaient éclos dans un autre monde : vous ! Adamaï et Yugo ! Pendant trois ans, Ephrim et moi nous sommes entrainés sans relâche afin de maitriser nos pouvoirs, puis nous nous sommes lancés dans une quête que l'on croyait sans fin… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Heureusement qu'on sait comment voyager d'une dimension a l'autre, maintenant ! Balthazar nous a dit que l'Eliacube avait été dérobé par une espèce de Xélor complètement barré… Et que tu l'avais battu, en fin de compte, ajouta Ephrim.

-Oui, c'est plutôt pratique, n… Ben quoi ?

Tous les occupants de la pièce s'étaient rapprochés à l'entente des mots « voyager entre les dimensions ». Les yeux noirs de Yugo s'agrandirent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

-Qu'on… Qu'on pouvait voyager entre les dimensions… Pourquoi ?

-J'y crois pas, soupira Amalia en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Par les Dieux… C'est formidable ! se réjouit le roi en posant ses grandes mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

-Le problème est réglé, dans ce cas ! s'exclama joyeusement Tristepin.

-Quel problème ? demanda Nora en regardant ce Iop dont elle ne connaissait rien.

Yugo eut un petit sourire peiné, puis se pencha a l'oreille de la sœur qu'il venait de retrouver.

-Je crois qu'il faut que je te raconte pas mal de choses, Nora…

* * *

><p>Amalia fulminait. Elle s'étonnait même de ne pas voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette Nora ? La jeune princesse se trouvait dans sa chambre, en compagnie d'Evangelyne et de Tristepin, car Yugo et Adamaï venaient de demander a tout le monde de quitter l'infirmerie afin qu'ils puissent raconter tout leur périple aux deux voyageurs. Seulement voila, on ne foutait pas une princesse a la porte comme ca. Surtout si ladite porte était celle de l'infirmerie de SON palais.<p>

-RAAAAAAAH, je la HAIS ! s'énerva-t-elle en donnant un grand coup sur son bureau, près duquel elle se tenait debout.

-Du calme, Ami, tu vas pas péter ton mobilier pour un truc aussi bête, marmotta Evangelyne depuis le pouf ou elle s'était vautrée.

-En plus je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en prends comme ca a Nora, c'est Yugo qui nous a virés, fit remarquer Pinpin.

La jeune Sadida laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps. Yugo. Quel crétin, celui la, aussi. Il n'était bon qu'à baver devant cette trainée. Elle aurait du s'en ficher, se dire qu'il n'était qu'un abruti. Ou un sale petit lèche-bottes. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal quand les yeux noirs du jeune Eliatrope se posaient avec tant d'admiration et de tendresse sur sa compatriote retrouvée ?

-Parce que ! C'est elle qui le rend comme ca ! Non mais vous l'avez VUE ? Avec ses yeux bleus d'enjôleuse et ses mimiques a la noix ? Et cette façon qu'elle a de l'appeler « Mon roi » ?

Tristepin éclata de rire.

-Woh, calme-toi princesse, c'est sa sœur, pas une espèce d'idiote bien foutue qui essaierait de le charmer, hein…

-Ils n'ont pas de lien de sang, à ce que je sache…

-Chibi et Yugo non plus, alors ! Et ca te dérange pas qu'ils soient frères, si ?

-Tu trouves pas que tu réagis un peu trop ? demanda Eva en émergeant de son pouf.

-N'importe quoi !

-M'enfin quand même, elle a voyagé pendant trois ans, et a peine elle arrive que tu veux lui arracher les yeux ! dit Pinpin en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Amalia.

-On ne me vire pas de mon infirmerie impunément.

-Non mais franchement…

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ton emportement face au fait que Yugo soit content de retrouver sa sœur. Ca te pose un problème ?

-Elle agit bizarrement avec lui, pour une sœur !

-Moi, votre conversation commence à me faire chier, commenta Rubilax d'une voix ensommeillée depuis la ceinture de Pinpin.

-On t'a pas causé, Rubi, répondit Amalia en serrant les dents.

-C'est bien la le problème. Toutes les conversations auxquelles je participe sont intéressantes, et celles sans ma présence sont comme la votre. Naze.

-T'as qu'a pas nous écouter.

-Pour en revenir a nos bouftous… Ami, tu es sure que ca va, en ce moment ?

Le regard compatissant d'Eva lui forma une boule dans la gorge. Elle inspira une longue goulée d'air, et entreprit de lui répondre calmement.

-Bien sur, je vais parfaitement bien. La moitié de mon royaume vient juste de bruler dans un incendie, j'ai eu la plus grosse dispute de ma vie avec mon frère, on n'a toujours pas trouvé un moyen SUR d'aller récupérer Chibi et Grougal, qui sont peut-être gravement blessés ou MORTS a l'heure qu'il est, demain cela fera cinq ans que ma mère est morte, mes pouvoirs se sont considérablement affaiblis, et maintenant mon meilleur ami ne veut même pas que je reste dans la même pièce que celle ou sa sœur se trouve !

Amalia fit de son mieux pour réprimer l'envie de fondre en larmes qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante, et fixa Evangelyne du regard.

-Mais non, sinon, tout baigne. Tout baigne.

Eva s'appuya sur le sol, et sortit de son pouf moelleux, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu rejoindre son amie, celle-ci tourna les talons, et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas rapide en plantant ses deux compagnons surpris. Elle parcourut le palais à toute vitesse, presque en apnée. Elle croisa plusieurs courtisans qui repartaient se coucher, et qui lui demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait la. Elle ne répondit pas, et continua son chemin. Une fois sur la grande terrasse qui menait aux jardins, elle descendit les marches quatre a quatre, en s'engouffra dans la végétation foisonnante. Elle finit par s'arrêter au détour d'un bosquet, près d'un banc de pierres polies par le temps. Sa mère avait pour habitude de l'y emmener, elle ou Armand, lorsqu'ils étaient petits et qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'endormir. Elle s'asseyait sur le banc blanc, et les berçait doucement en chantonnant de vieux cantiques jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de sommeil. Amalia promena sa main sur l'arête du dossier de pierres. Le plus souvent, c'était elle que sa mère amenait ici. Elle lui avait raconté qu'elle avait toujours eu un sommeil plus dérangé que son frère. Elle disait que c'était parce que qu'elle voulait vivre les choses, et non pas les contempler, comme Armand. La jeune princesse s'affaissa. Non, pas maintenant. Elle ravala son émotion, et s'allongea sur le banc, sur le coté, la tête tournée vers son palais, ou quelques fenêtres étaient encore allumées. Sa mère lui manquait. Son frère lui manquait. Yugo lui manquait. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait.

Et lentement, alors qu'elle entonnait la douce berceuse de son enfance, une larme roua sur sa joue mate.

Une seule.

* * *

><p><em>Voila ! C'est très tard par rapport aux autres, mais on est en pleine période d'exams de fin d'année alors heu… Galère pour aller sur l'ordi.<em>

_J'ai décidé d'amener le sujet de la mort de la mère d'Amalia dans l'histoire, parce que cette Reine Sadida est un peu inconnue pour nous… Enfin, mon histoire c'est de la pure fiction. Pardon aussi pour ceux qui vont remarquer que le langage est un peu plus… Cru, dans ce chapitre, mais hé… Ils grandissent, tous. Ils vont pas parler comme des gamins polis de huit ans jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies._

_Désolée. M'enfin quand même._

_Ah oui, et bon pour ceux qui auront deviné… Ben si ça vous plait pas c'est pareil._

_Et MERCI pour vos reviews ! C'est super-encourageant de les lire, franchement, merci beaucoup ! J'vous aime !_

_Musique écoutée pendant la rédaction du Chapitre 8 : _

_-The Best is Yet To Come (Scorpions)_

_-Nice Dream (Radiohead)_

_-What If God Was One of Us (Joan Osbourne)_

_-Young Folks (Peter Bjorn & John)_

_-Dream On (Aerosmith)_


	9. Ch 9: Deuil Immaculé

La lame d'acier fendit l'air. Elle fusa rapidement pour couper en deux l'orange bien dodue posée sur le rondin de bois placé devant le guerrier Iop, et… Lui échappa des mains. Sous les regards hébétés du petit groupe rassemblé autour de Tristepin, l'épée fila au ras du sol, et alla se ficher dans une motte de terre, à deux centimètres du pied d'Adamaï, qui poussa un hurlement de goret. Après un instant de silence, comme si le temps avait été suspendu, la Confrérie au complet éclata de rire. Enfin, presque. Entre deux gloussements incontrôlables, Yugo aperçut Amalia, qui, de profil, ne souriait même pas. Adossée à la rambarde de la terrasse ou ils se trouvaient, elle avait les yeux dans le vide, et de grands cernes violets. Evangelyne lui avait raconté qu'elle n'allait pas franchement bien, mais ne lui en avait pas donné la raison. Pourtant, Yugo doutait qu'elle l'ignorait. Evangelyne et Tristepin avaient agi bizarrement avec lui pendant toute la matinée, s'échangeant a la suite regards entendus et moues dubitatives. Étrange.

-Bon, ben j'avais raison. Sans les interventions de Rubilax pour canaliser ta puissance, t'es même pas capable de viser correctement, maugréa Adamaï.

-Non mais filez-moi un melon, la. C'était super petit, l'orange. J'ai pas assez d'allonge avec Rubi en mode sieste.

-Ouais, eh ben cette fois j'ai pas intérêt a finir l'œil dans la gadoue, ou je t'en colle une !

Pendant que Pinpin se mettait à râler contre son Shushu, Yugo s'approcha d'Eva, et tira sur sa manche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ami ?

Les yeux verts de la jeune Crâ se fermèrent à moitié, et elle soupira.

-Écoute, même pour moi c'est flou. Y'a un paquet de trucs qui l'énervent, en ce moment. Et je ne sais pas si elle voudrait bien que je t'en parle. Alors si tu veux savoir, va lui demander.

-J'aimerais bien, mais vu sa tête j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'envoie balader.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux amis. Ils regardèrent sans vraiment y penser Tristepin et Rubilax qui se chamaillaient. Puis Yugo claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Bon, je file a l'infirmerie voir Nora, je lui ai promis que je passerais la voir. On se retrouve dans une demi-heure dans les jardins pour déjeuner, comme on avait dit ?

-D'acc'.

L'Eliatrope dodelina de la tête, puis appela son frère jumeau. Adamaï interrompit a regret sa contemplation de la bataille entre le Iop et son épée, puis suivit le jeune Eliatrope a l'intérieur du palais. Evangelyne se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait voulu tout déballer a Yugo, mais le comportement d'Amalia l'angoissait tellement qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction. Tristepin regarda le dragonnet et son frère s'éloigner, puis s'approcha de l'archère. Elle s'appuya doucement contre lui, et il l'encercla de ses bras.

-Toi aussi, ca te rend triste, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben… C'est pas aujourd'hui que ca fait cinq ans que la reine est morte ?

Evangelyne ferma les yeux. Forcément, ca la rendait triste. La reine avait été comme une seconde mère pour elle. Mais elle préférait ne pas en parler. Pas a lui, du moins. Elle était beaucoup trop fragile en sa présence. La Crâ se libéra doucement de l'étreinte du guerrier, et se tourna vers la princesse. Elle attrapa la main de Pinpin, et l'entraina près de leur amie.

-Ami ? On va aller rejoindre les autres dans un moment pour manger, tu sais, comme on avait prévu ce matin…

-Mmh. Je sais.

-On va se préparer ?

-S'tu veux.

Amalia se leva lentement, passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et emmêlés, puis suivit Evangelyne à l'intérieur du palais. La jeune archère embrassa la joue de Tristepin, puis les trois compagnons se séparèrent. Eva entraina son amie dans sa chambre, ou elle l'aida à enfiler un chemisier de lin blanc propre, et un pantalon large, flottant et fin de la même couleur. Cela avait beau être un jour de deuil, hors de question pour un Sadida de porter du noir. Amalia se laissa faire sans rechigner. Evangelyne s'assit ensuite sur le lit de la princesse, attrapa une brosse en bois, et entreprit de démêler la tignasse verte de son amie. Elle avait des gestes lents, doux et précautionneux, comme si elle avait à faire a une petite fille. Amalia, d'ordinaire indépendante et débrouillarde, ne dit pas un mot, et se laissa tranquillement retomber en enfance. Après une minute de silence complet, Eva se racla la gorge.

-Quand j'étais petite, mon père nous emmenait souvent en forêt, Cléophée et moi, pour nous apprendre à tirer. Il disait que si Maman ne nous avait pas laissées en plan, on aurait été des archères hors-pair. Lui n'était que commerçant dans la cité Crâ, alors son expérience du tir a l'arc n'était pas vraiment formidable. Mais il nous a appris quand même. On s'est tout de suite rendu compte que Cléo était beaucoup plus douée avec les armes de précision, mais qu'elle ne m'égalait pas en ce qui concernait la distance. Un jour - j'avais dix ans, il me semble - il nous a emmenées chez un vendeur d'armes. C'est la que j'ai choisi mon premier arc. Bois de houx, corde en nerf de dragodinde. Je m'en souviendrais toujours. Quand on est sorties de l'échoppe, il nous a dit qu'on était devenues très fortes, et qu'on pourrait même se débrouiller toutes seules pour chasser en forêt. Il était fier. Il nous a demandé de l'attendre devant la boutique, pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi fêter l'événement. On a attendu. Attendu. Encore attendu. Et…

La Crâ reprit son souffle, et tira sur un nœud particulièrement tenace.

-Il n'est jamais revenu. Les gardes de la ville nous on dit qu'ils l'avaient vu partir a toute vitesse. Il a laissé une lettre au marchand d'armes, un vieil ami à lui, qui disait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'occuper de nous. Mais comme ma mère nous avait abandonnées en premier, il avait eu pitié, et avait simplement attendu le moment où on pourrait se débrouiller sans lui pour nous quitter. Et qu'il nous demandait pardon. Cléophée avait huit ans, elle n'a pas compris tout de suite. Le commerçant n'a pas voulu nous garder, il était père d'une famille de cinq enfants, et ca faisait suffisamment de bouches à nourrir. Les premiers jours, on a dormi dans son atelier, et on attrapait nos repas nous même. Enfin, quand on touchait quelque chose. Puis le marchand a fermé, pour déménager a Astrub, ou il y aurait plus de travail. On s'est retrouvées à la rue. Les membres de la Garde nous on prit sous leur aile au bout de six mois, et on a pu vivre un peu mieux. Quand, trois ans plus tard, une escouade s'est rendue au pays Sadida après un appel du Roi, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Cléo était entre de bonnes mains. Je suis donc partie, et j'ai postulé pour le rôle de garde du corps. La suite, tu la connais… Bien que je ne l'aie connue qu'une année, la Reine était comme une mère avec moi. Elle m'a offert l'affection maternelle que je n'ai jamais eue. Et je lui en serais reconnaissante jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je préférerais que l'on m'enterre ici plutôt qu'au royaume Crâ.

Le dernier nœud qui restait dans les longs cheveux d'Amalia céda. Eva passa un dernier coup de brosse depuis le sommet du crane de la jeune fille jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux céladon, puis lui sourit dans son miroir.

-Fini !

Alors qu'elle se levait, la princesse la retint par le poignet. Ses yeux étaient secs. Elle ne souriait pas. Son visage fatigué était calme, et c'était précisément l'effet qu'Eva avait voulu engendrer. La Crâ pressa affectueusement sa main dans la sienne, puis se mit debout, et entreprit de se préparer a son tour. Elle aussi était en deuil.

* * *

><p>-Raaaaaaah, mais Ephrim, t'as d'la bouse de bouftou dans les yeux ou quoi ?<p>

Le dragon turquoise se ratatina sur lui-même. La poire qu'Adamaï venait de lui lancer s'était explosée contre un tilleul, alors qu'a la base, il était _censé_ l'intercepter. Nora, Yugo, Tristepin et Eva éclatèrent de rire, et Amalia eut même un petit sourire. Yugo croqua dans une grosse pomme, et sourit à son amie. Elle semblait moins maussade qu'en fin de matinée. Et il avait enfin une hypothèse quand a son comportement : il avait complètement oublié que sa mère était décédée cinq ans auparavant. Alors forcément, elle ne devait pas être franchement détendue. A la gauche de l'Eliatrope, sa sœur mangeait avec appétit. Nora avait reprit du poil de la bête, et avait tenu à descendre déjeuner avec les autres. Yugo était fasciné par sa nouvelle sœur. Elle était enjouée, drôle, gentille, ses amis semblaient l'apprécier, et elle tenait peut-être la solution a leur problème. Mais le jeune Eliatrope préférait ne pas trop aborder ce sujet-la avant le lendemain, pour ne pas la brusquer, ni détourner l'attention générale du deuil de la Reine.

-Alors, Nora… J'ai une question à te poser, s'enquit tout a coup Eva.

-Je t'en prie.

-Comment ce fait-il que vous puissiez voyager entre les dimensions ? Tous les Eliatropes doivent utiliser l'Eliacube, non ?

Nora sourit largement, et posa sa fourchette sur la nappe.

-Oui, l'Eliacube est très utiles aux autres Eliatropes. Mais vois-tu, chacun des six – ou douze, ca dépend du point de vue – grands a une particularité, un don si tu préfères. Par exemple, Ephrim et moi pouvons changer de monde sans l'Eliacube…

-Oh, c'est pour ca que Qilby se souvenait de toutes ses vies antérieures ? C'était son don ? s'exclama Tristepin.

-Exactement. Qilby et Shinonomé ont une mémoire qui ne s'efface pas.

-C'est marrant, Grougaloragran ne m'a jamais parlé de ca…, observa Adamaï.

-D'ailleurs c'est quoi son don, a lui ? Ca peut peut-être nous être utile pour les trouver, non ?

Ephrim secoua la tête négativement.

-Non, le don de Chibi et Grougal consiste à pouvoir s'adapter a n'importe quel environnement.

-C'est-a-dire ? demanda Yugo en haussant un sourcil.

-Eh bien par exemple, si toi tu vas dans une région polaire, tu vas avoir froid, et tu vas en souffrir énormément, parce que ton corps est habitué a une température ambiante. Il te faudra donc porter des vêtements fourrés, et penser à te réchauffer quotidiennement. Chibi, lui, pourrait même se balader nu dans la neige, il n'aurait pas froid. Et en doudoune dans le désert, jamais il ne ressentirait la chaleur, ou la soif.

-Wouah, trop cool ! s'exclama Adamaï.

-Ah punaise, j'en aurais eu trop besoin, moi, du truc du désert…, marmonna Tristepin en levant ses yeux gris au ciel.

-C'est carrément génial, ca… Et puis du coup, on sait que qu'importe l'endroit ou ils sont détenus, ils sont en bonne santé ! dit Eva en souriant à Nora.

La jeune Eliatrope fronça son nez.

-Pas exactement. Il est probable qu'ils aient été blessés physiquement, après tout…

L'excitation générale retomba d'un coup. Yugo fronça les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas y penser. C'était une dure journée de deuil pour Amalia. Il fallait respecter ca. Même si l'envie le démangeait de demander à sa sœur si elle pouvait les aider, il réprima sa question, et mâchouilla son trognon de pomme. Les autres membres du groupe montrèrent la même indifférence, et se concentrèrent plutôt sur leur nourriture.

-En parlant de ca, Nora…

Normalement, Yugo aurait du interrompre l'idiot qui avait abordé le sujet. Mais il était trop occupé à être abasourdi par la voix qu'il entendait.

-Y'aurait pas un moyen pour tous nous faire passer dans une dimension ?

Amalia s'était redressée, et parlait avec calme et assurance. Surpris, aucun des membres de la Confrérie n'osa prononcer un mot. Nora, a qui Yugo avait tout expliqué, ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Heu… Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé.

-Ca doit pouvoir se faire, si on se tient pendant qu'on se téléporte, commenta Ephrim.

-Vous aurez suffisamment d'énergie… Pardon, de Wakfu pour tous nous faire passer ?

-Dans le pire des cas, l'un de nous reviendra dans ce monde-ci, et on fera deux trajets. Ca devrait être possible. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où chercher…

-On pense que c'est Rushu qui les a capturés, il y avait une odeur de soufre à l'auberge d'Alibert, et selon Rubi, c'est sa marque de fabrique.

-Alors… Alors on peut essayer.

Un brouhaha d'enthousiasme monta en puissance. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, soulagés d'avoir enfin une possible issue a ce casse-tête qui les tenait en haleine depuis des semaines. Les joues rondes de Nora avaient rougi, et Ephrim faisait des tours sur lui même en énumérant à toute allure les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à eux pour tous les transporter. Profitant du bazar général, Yugo s'approcha timidement d'Amalia.

-Ami… On n'est pas obligés de le faire aujourd'hui, tu sais…

-Yugo, si une pêche et un oisillon tombaient en même temps de cet arbre, la, lequel sauverais-tu ? demanda la Sadida en désignant un pêcher de trois mètres de haut.

Étonné, le jeune Eliatrope mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-Bah… L'oisillon, je pense.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… S'il tombe, il meurt, alors que la pêche, ben elle est pas vivante.

-Exactement.

Amalia se plaça face à lui, et plongea son regard chocolat dans le sien.

-Yugo, ma mère est morte. Elle ne reviendra plus. C'est horrible, mais c'est comme ca. Je ne veux pas me morfondre toute ma vie pour ca. En revanche, je peux toujours aider à sauver quelqu'un qui va surement mourir si on ne fait rien. Je t'ai promis que je t'aiderais à retrouver Chibi, coute que coute. Et c'est ce que je fais.

-Mais…

-A ton avis, tu préférerais pleurer sur le sort de la pêche, ou te réjouir que l'oisillon soit en vie ?

Yugo fit une moue vaincue. La jeune Sadida releva le menton, et son visage prit enfin la forme de cette mimique supérieure qui la caractérisait si bien.

-Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, l'asticot. Une princesse ne se démonte pas aussi facilement.

-Nan, je sais. Mais en même temps, tu n'as pas besoin d'être une princesse, avec nous. Tu peux juste être Amalia, triste ou chiante, on s'en fiche.

-Hmmm. Ben prépare-toi, je crois que je suis encore plus chiante qu'avant. Vous allez devoir re-supporter Amalia la peste sans broncher.

-Celle qui fait des métaphores sur les pêches et les oiseaux ?

-Nan, dix fois pire. Alors tiens-toi prêt.

-A tes ordres, princesse !

* * *

><p><em>Pff je suis pas raisonnable. J'ai terminé ce chapitre a 23:57, un dimanche soir. Bravo. Enfin, du coup, il sera peut-être moins bon. Il sera SUREMENT moins bon. C'est surtout un épisode transitoire, en fait. Le prochain chapitre sera complètement différent, puisqu'on dirait qu'il y a enfin une solution au problème. Enfin bref, je vous promets plus d'action, de baston et de conneries, et moins de métaphores sur les piafs, de fruits et de lenteur dans le chapitre dix ! Parce que la c'était limite dégoulinant. Beurk.<em>

_Ah oui, alors vous avez MA version de la jeunesse d'Evangelyne. J'l'imagine bien comme ca, moi, en grande sœur responsable. Du coup, ca m'a donné envie de faire venir Cléophée, mais ca me semble impossible, ou alors super-compliqué. J'aviserais, mais je ne vous promets rien. Il y a encore plein de trucs à exploiter : le bonnet de Yugo, tout ca…_

_Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas que Chibi et Grougal sont toujours coincés dans une autre dimension… Leur sauvetage va arriver, lentement, mais surement. Ils seront tirés des griffes des Shushus…_

_Ou pas._

_Et encore merci pour les reviews, hein. C'est vraiment sympa._


	10. Ch 10: Division

_Hello tout le monde !_

_D'abord, désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais j'étais très occupée ! Entre mes vacances, mes amis, ma traduction de cette fic' en anglais pour _**BamflsAwesome**_ (j'espère que d'autres anglophones viendront la voir, aussi, parce que je me suis donné du mal !), ma nouvelle fic' sur Hunger Games, mon retour en Chine… Beaucoup de trucs à faire, vous voyez ? _

_ En tout cas, je suis de retour ! Et en avant pour le nouveau chapitre ! En passant, merci beaucoup a vous, _**Kagura Y**_ et _**LoveWakfu**_, c'est vous qui m'avez motivée a continuer !_

_Enjoy )_

* * *

><p>-Vous avez tout ?<p>

-J'sais pas, on a besoin de quoi ?

-Ben j'en sais rien…

-Nan mais vous l'faites exprès, c'est pas POSSIBLE.

-Oh l'autre, tout de suite il s'énerve…

-On peut récapituler s'il vous plait, j'ai pas tout pigé, moi.

Yugo serra ses poings, ferma ses yeux, et du plus calme qu'il put, entreprit d'expliquer leur plan a Adamaï pour la énième fois.

-Nora, Pinpin et moi, on va partir pour la dimension de Rushu en reconnaissance. Quand on trouvera Chibi et Grougal, Nora enverra une onde de Wakfu à Ephrim, et vous nous rejoindrez avec lui. C'est bon, la ?

-Bah… Non c'est pas bon ! C'est pas juste ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est ENCORE MOI qui me retrouve sur le banc de touche ? C'est toujours toi qui part de ton coté, j'en ai ras-les-cornes, moi !

-Il n'a pas tord, approuva Evangelyne.

-Oh, vous me gonflez tous, la. T'as qu'a y aller, Ad', et on en parle plus.

Le dragonnet gonfla ses narines, et tourna le dos à son frère.

-Ah bah, j'préfère ca.

-Nora, comment saura-t-on que vous êtes bien arrivés ? demanda Evangelyne, en repoussant doucement une mèche rousse du front de Pinpin.

-Nous avons inventé un petit code très simple : si Nora est bien arrivée et qu'elle n'a pas d'ennuis ou qu'elle n'est pas en danger, elle m'envoie par portail une plume blanche qu'elle a toujours dans sa besace, expliqua Ephrim en désignant sa sœur, qui avait sorti ladite plume.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'essaie du mieux que je peux de lui envoyer une plume noire (elle sortit une autre plume de sa sacoche), et alors Ephrim doit absolument rester avec vous, et attendre au moins vingt-quatre heures avant de vous rejoindre ! finit Nora.

-Intelligent, sourit Amalia.

-Mais tout devrait bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Yugo.

-Oui, on va faire en sorte de pas mourir tout de suite, lui répondit sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, on y va ? s'impatienta Tristepin, qui agrippait le coude de Nora depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, comme si elle allait partir sans lui.

La jeune Eliatrope soupira, dégagea son bras et replaça son bonnet sur son crane. Yugo s'avança vers elle, et la serra brièvement dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Te fais pas de bile, petit frère. J'le surveillerais.

-C'est pas pour Adamaï que je m'inquiète, c'est pour toi. Tu es sure que tu vas pouvoir transporter deux personnes avec toi ? Je veux dire…

-Je suis en bien meilleure forme qu'il n'y a deux jours, Yugo. Ca ira. Promis.

Yugo fit une moue dubitative, et recula vers Ephrim et les filles, restés derrière. Après avoir enlacé son frère dragon, Nora se frotta les mains, puis les tendit vers Pinpin et Adamaï. Les deux garçons les prirent lentement. Un silence fasciné planait sur la Confrérie. La jeune Eliatrope ferma ses yeux lentement, et inspira longuement. Ses lèvres formèrent des incantations que Yugo ne comprit pas. Et soudain, elle renversa sa tête en arrière, et un éclair bleu les aveugla tous. Yugo, Eva, Amalia et Ephrim furent projetés au sol par une force phénoménale, les cris de leurs trois compagnons leur vrillant les oreilles. Puis plus rien. Yugo leva sa tête maculée de terre vers le ciel. Leur coéquipiers avaient disparu. Ephrim se releva avec difficultés, et sautilla d'une patte sur l'autre.

-C'est réussi !

-A… Alors ils sont arrivés ?

-En principe, oui. On n'a plus qu'à attendre la plume de Nora, sourit le jeune dragon.

-C'était quoi, ces cris de douleur ?

-Oh, eh bien comme Tristepin et Adamaï ne sont pas habitués à voyager entre les dimensions, ca a du leur faire un petit quelque chose… Et pour Nora, il s'agit d'un effort colossal de faire voyager deux autres personnes avec elle !

Evangelyne soupira de soulagement, et se rassit dans l'herbe. Ephrim s'assit sagement à l'endroit ou sa jumelle s'était téléportée, afin d'attendre sa plume. Amalia mordit sa lèvre inférieure en voyant qu'elle avait déchiré l'ourlet de sa jupe dans sa chute. Yugo se grattait la tête : la plume de Nora aurait du arriver très vite, si le voyage s'était bien passé, non ? Il interrogea Ephrim, qui prit une moue inquiète.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit. Mais d'un autre coté… Elle prend peut-être son temps, après un voyage aussi dur. Ou alors, Tristepin la bombarde de questions.

-Ce qui est fort probable, grogna Amalia, les yeux plissés.

Pendant qu'Eva défendait véhément le statut d'imbécile de Pinpin et qu'Amalia balayait ses arguments d'un revers de la main, Yugo et Ephrim éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est toujours comme ca, chez vous ?

-Oh, non. Généralement c'est pire. On se tape dessus, puis on se marre, et on finit tous à la taverne ou autour d'un bon feu de camp pour se réconcilier, expliqua Yugo d'un ton léger.

En voyant l'air mi-amusé, mi-scandalisé du dragon, l'Eliatrope sourit. La Confrérie passait souvent pour une vraie bande de bras cassés aux yeux des gens qu'ils rencontraient au fil de leurs aventures, mais une fois qu'ils leur avaient sauvé la vie, on avait une meilleure opinion d'eux. Malgré les râlements d'Amalia, les conneries de Pinpin, la vantardise d'Adamaï, l'indépendance trop poussée d'Evangelyne, les déboires alcooliques de Ruel… Et sa naïveté a lui. On lui avait souvent fait remarquer qu'il était beaucoup trop crédule. Enfin, c'était av…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG GGGGGGGGGGG.

Un bruit strident lui traversa le cerveau comme une scie. Le jeune garçon roula à terre, la tête entre les mains. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son crane. Il essaya de crier, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut une sorte de râle rauque. Sa vision était floue. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Il sentit vaguement quelqu'un lui passer un bras sous les épaules. Ses globes oculaires le faisaient souffrir le martyre, mais il aperçut quand même Ephrim se tordre de douleur de façon similaire, juste a coté de lui. Yugo cracha un filet de salive, alors que son thorax se soulevait de plus en plus violemment.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut l'ombre d'une plume noire qui touchait doucement le sol moussu.

* * *

><p>La douleur dans sa poitrine se réveilla brusquement. Il se releva en hurlant, les cheveux collés à son front par la sueur. Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, sa respiration devint haletante. Une main fraiche vint soudain se poser sur son front brulant. Le visage inquiet d'Amalia apparut devant ses yeux. La seconde main de la princesse vint se poser sur la sienne. Il l'attrapa avec ses doigts crispés, et la serra si fort qu'il lui arracha une grimace. Lorsqu'elle parla, ses oreilles filtrèrent le son comme si elle était à plusieurs mètres de lui :<p>

-Calme-toi… Doucement…

Il essaya de fixer ses yeux. Pour se détourner de la douleur vibrante qui lui appuyait sur la poitrine. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Puis toucha sa joue. Et eut un air inquiet. Amalia rapprocha la cuvette de métal posée près d'elle, et y prit un linge mouillé et frais, qu'elle étala doucement sur le front de son ami. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une multitude glaçons, qui coulaient le long de ses tempes, et apaisaient un peu sa douleur. Il vit plus clairement l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient. Visiblement, ils étaient dans une sorte de hutte faite de branchages et de feuilles. Mais si sa tête allait mieux, sa poitrine était toujours compressée, et lui faisait un mal de chien. Sa respiration ne se calmait pas. Il paniqua de nouveau, ses yeux écarquillés, sa main gauche broyant celle de son amie. Celle-ci ne poussa aucun cri quand les ongles du garçon lui griffèrent la paume, et passa ses doigts libres dans ses cheveux, sur ses joues, frictionna ses épaules, son autre main. Elle n'osait pas toucher son thorax, par peur de lui faire mal. Mais quand Yugo poussa un hurlement de douleur, et que son corps frêle et malade se souleva violemment, elle n'en tint pas compte, et dégrafa en vitesse les boutons de sa chemise trempée de sueur. Sa poitrine était brulante et gonflée. Amalia refoula sa peur, et palpa doucement son ami. Le contact de ses doigts frais avec sa peau brulante le fit pousser un cri déchirant, si violent qu'elle retira sa main sur le champ. Elle regarda le visage défiguré par la douleur du jeune Eliatrope. Ses lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient. Ses sourcils étaient crispés. Amalia enleva le linge de son front : il était devenu chaud. Elle en prit deux autres dans la bassine, en reposa un sur son front, puis étala le second sur tout son thorax. La respiration violente du garçon se calma peu à peu. Sa tête retomba doucement sur la natte faite de feuilles sur laquelle il était allongé. Il ferma les yeux, toujours tremblant. Sa main ne relâcha pas la pression qu'elle avait sur celle de la princesse. Amalia s'assit à terre, et souffla longuement. Elle ne comprenait pas quel mal avait soudain pris possession de Yugo et d'Ephrim, quelques heures plus tôt. Mais c'était impressionnant. Elle bailla. Elle avait tenu toute la fin de la journée éveillée, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. En regardant le ciel étoilé, elle supposa qu'il devait être environs 22 heures. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ne pouvant dégager sa main, elle s'allongea aux cotés de son ami, et ferma les paupières pour prendre un peu de repos.

« Deux minutes… Seulement deux minutes, il ne peut rien lui arriver pendant deux minutes… »

Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla une heure après, il lui sembla qu'elle venait juste de fermer ses yeux. Elle se frotta les yeux, et se retourna vers son ami. Il était conscient, assis en tailleur sur sa natte, et fixait le feu de camp qui brulait au milieu de la hutte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa main, toujours prisonnière. Yugo remarqua qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle lui sourit d'un air peiné, et s'assit a ses cotés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler… Et fondit en larmes. Sans réfléchir, Amalia le prit dans ses bras, et le serra doucement contre elle, comme on berce un petit enfant. Elle lui murmura des mots rassurants, passa sa main dans ses cheveux couleur de miel qui dépassaient de son bonnet bleu, tandis qu'il pleurait tout son soul, la tête nichée dans son cou. Dix minutes passèrent. Puis Yugo se redressa, et s'assit de nouveau, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son amie. Il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, et s'empressa de détacher un par un ses doigts raides.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix de corbeau.

-C'est pas grave, dit la jeune princesse en se massant vigoureusement la main.

-Depuis combien de temps t'occupes-tu de moi ?

-Je suis restée éveillée toute la soirée. Puis quand tu t'es calmé après ta dernière crise, je me suis endormie.

Amalia se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je ne sais pas. Juste avant que la plume noire ne touche le sol, je… C'est bien une plume noire que Nora nous a envoyé ?

La Sadida acquiesça silencieusement. Yugo ferma ses yeux, expira, et continua.

-C'est comme si une scie m'avait transpercé la tête et le corps. Ma vision s'est brouillée, et puis plus rien.

-Tu penses que c'est en relation avec la plume de Nora ?

-Je pense qu'il a du arriver quelque chose a Adamaï et elle. Tu sais comment nos esprits sont reliés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… Mais d'habitude, quand il y a un problème avec le Wakfu de vos jumeaux, vous ne ressentez qu'une brève douleur, non ?

-Je… Je sais, mais c'est souvent relatif au mal que ressent notre frère. Une douleur aussi grande que celle que j'ai ressentie tout à l'heure ne peut signifier qu'une chose : Adamaï souffre énormément. Sans doute deux fois plus que moi… Il faut qu'on aille les chercher au plus vite.

-Rappelle-toi, Nora a dit qu'il f…

-Je sais. Vingt-quatre heures. J'attendrais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il est en train d'agoniser, loin de moi.

Amalia lui frotta gentiment l'épaule, avec une moue compatissante. Le jeune Eliatrope bailla.

-Le pire, c'est que… Je sais pas, quelque chose me gêne, dans cette attaque.

-Te gêne ?

-Oui… C'est comme si j'avais déjà ressenti la même chose, mais… Je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! J'ai l'impression que la douleur me connait… Mais que je ne la connais pas. Tu vois ?

-N-non… Mais ta fièvre ne serait pas remontée ?

-Hhhm. Laisse-tomber.

Yugo soupira. Sa tête tournait un peu. Amalia attisa le feu distraitement.

-C'était impressionnant, en tout cas… Tu te convulsais comme un fou. Puis Ephrim est tombé comme toi. Moins violemment. Il a repris conscience environs deux heures après son attaque. Il est dehors, il voulait rester un peu seul. Eva est partie se coucher vers vingt heures, j'ai bien voulu rester de garde pour vous…

-C'est gentil.

Silence.

Le garçon s'écarta un peu de son amie. Toussa. Regarda le feu bruler.

Amalia lui proposa de se recoucher. Il accepta volontiers. Dormir ferait passer le temps plus vite, et il serait plus d'aplomb à combattre ce qui faisait souffrir Adamaï après quelques heures de sommeil, sans que son corps soit criblé de douleur. Il s'allongea sur sa natte, enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sur son crane, et s'endormit en écoutant craquer les braises du feu de camp.

La jeune princesse Sadida regarda son ami s'endormir avec tendresse. Elle soupira. Pourquoi donc le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Pourquoi Yugo devait-il autant souffrir ? Il répétait souvent que c'était une question de destin. Oui, ben le destin, elle l'emmerdait, Amalia. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire tomber tous les malheurs du monde sur celui qu'elle aimait. A cette pensée, elle sentit son estomac se contracter. Yugo. Depuis le début, elle ressentait quelque chose de spécial pour lui. Ce qu'elle pensait d'abord être une affection de grand sœur, et qui s'était révélé être quelque chose de bien plus fort, bien plus lourd a porter, et bien plus… Terrifiant. Elle regarda son visage ou subsistaient encore quelques traces de l'enfance, comme ses joues un peu rondes, ou la courbe candide de ses sourcils. Se pencha. Posa sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Il était toujours chaud. Elle sentit ses paupières lui picoter. Elle mourrait d'envie de se laisser tomber a ses cotés, et de s'endormir.

Mais d'abord… Elle regarda rapidement si Ephrim était toujours dehors. Le dragon dormait au frais, roulé en boule. Elle sourit. Reporta son attention sur Yugo. Prit son courage à deux mains. Et embrassa furtivement ses lèvres brulantes.

Amalia se coucha par terre, et songea, juste avant de s'endormir…

… Qu'il n'en saurait rien, rien, rien.

* * *

><p><em>Voila ! C'est tout pour le moment ! Et en fait, j'avais promis plus d'action pour ce chapitre, mais… Il s'est avéré que c'était l'endroit parfait pour un peu de romance, non ? Et ceux a qui ca plait pas, tant pis, mais moi je les voulais tous les deux depuis le début, hein ! Ah, et j'avoue que j'ai eu un moment de « faisons-souffrir-mes-personnages-comme-des-martyrs », quand j'ai écrit le passage de la décharge des… Des vous verrez !<em>

_La prochaine fois… BASTON !_

_Je voulais encore vous remercier sincèrement pour vos reviews, ca illumine mes journ_ées J

_A la prochaine !_

**_DOUBLE MAGNET_**

_Musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture du chapitre 10:_

_-Sweetest Goodbye (Maroon 5)_

_-Here With Me (Dido)_

_-Wherever You Will Go (The Calling)_

_-Your Song (Ewan McGregor)_

_-All I Need (Matchbox 20)_


End file.
